Lightning Storms and Rolling Thunder
by laknight11
Summary: Laxus has always loved storms. They were exhilarating, but he never expected to be able to share his love for them with any other person. Who could understand what was a part of him anyways? That is, until he saw her on a roof.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo everyone! I know I have another story that i have yet to update but i promise I will try to get on that soon! I've been studying for finals and this is my last week of school before my summer break so i should be able to start writing more often! Buuuuuut it's storming outside and I couldn't help but want to write a little something about our favorite lightning and celestial mages!**

 **I will apologize right now for any mistakes! I'm no English major, I'm just a girl who enjoys writing for myself from time to time. But I hope you all will enjoy this! I absolutely love storms and pouring rain, especially thunder! The louder, the better, as I always say! I hope everyone who enjoys a good storm will appreciate this short snippet.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothin'**

 **Without further ado, here is the story!**

* * *

There was nothing like the feeling of electricity flowing through his veins while shooting across the sky. It was exhilarating. Dangerous. _Addictive_. He would never get enough of it, and that was one thing he didn't mind. He could let himself feel free in this form, not a care in the world of how destructive his magic could be. This was his _element_. He would allow himself this joy, this one thing he would selfishly keep to himself and not let anyone else feel.

It was like a drug you couldn't stop taking. He knew he would never give this up, not in a million years. No one would be able to ever tell him to stop, but then again, no one would dare to try and keep him from the storms. In his mind he truly didn't mind that people were still intimidated by his presence, everyone had a right to be. He nearly destroyed his home while going through a rebellious time in his life. Though he would admit that it wouldn't hurt to see one person look at him without any trace of fear hidden in their eyes, or see a smile that didn't look like a grimace directed towards him.

He caused pain, fear, anguish, and dread to course through his guilds heart. He caused his grandfather so much grief that to this day he still felt guilty. He knew he had been forgiven, even if it wasn't truly his grandfather who accepted him back into the guild, the old man can look him in the eyes now with a smile on his face and that is all that mattered to him.

He had hoped that his recent involvement in the Grand Magical Games would help everyone feel more at ease with his presence, and it had, just not as much as he had hoped. He wanted to make everyone realize that he would never try to hurt his nakama again, never threaten the guild or his family. But, only time could heal the wounds he dealt.

Sighing, the man flashed out of his lightning form to land on the roof of one of the many buildings in Magnolia.

Looking up, Laxus smirked. This was the _perfect_ storm for him to shoot up into the sky with the other lightning, eating it if he pleased, or just enjoying the sensation as he became one with his magic. The thunder was booming so loud that it made the ground shake, and it was _awesome_. The warm summer rain was pouring buckets of water on the ground. Even when he was a little kid, Laxus enjoyed watching storms out of a window in his house, mesmerized with its beauty.

Laxus hasn't found one person who had the same love he did for such weather, but he also never tried looking to see if anyone had the same interests as he did. In the end he didn't really care. His guild mates were all still weary of him, and he wasn't about to force himself on any people just to make friends.

Laxus snorted at that thought, _making friends?_ He didn't need people, he had his team and his gramps and that was enough for him. He could go on enough missions with his team, save up more money that he knew what to do with and enjoy life as it was.

But maybe it was the storm making him think like this. Laxus was never one to truly worry what people thought about him. It was only when there was rain pouring over his face with loud crashes of thunder filling his ears that he truly let his guard down and allowed his mind run away with his thoughts.

Readying to rejoin with the lightning in the sky, Laxus froze when he heard a soft sigh. Or, at least, he thought he heard a sigh. With his eyebrows creasing together, Laxus looked around to try and find the source that made him halt his actions. Finally, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of gold.

Turning he looked across the canal that was in front of the building he was on to the next roof. The building directly in front of his was a small apartment complex, looking completely innocent in the raging storm that was happening outside, until you caught a closer look and saw a blonde headed girl sitting on the roof.

 _What the…_ he didn't know what the girl was doing on a roof, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued. Who else would willingly be out in a storm like this? He knew he had perfect reasoning, his element was mixed in with thunderstorms, so it was natural to want to be out in it. But who was this girl, letting herself get soaked, sitting on the roof?

Deciding that he had watched her silently long enough, he quickly changed into lightning and shot to the opposite roof, just behind the girl. A loud roar of thunder followed him, it happened whenever he travelled as lightning, but he liked it though. It was loud and announced his presence, but the girl seemed to not notice with the storm rolling with its own thunder.

Laxus couldn't see the woman's face from where he was, so he did the next best thing. He leaned in ever so slightly because the rain hindered his senses a little, and proceeded to sniff. Taking in her scent and trying to see if she was anyone he knew. He was a bit surprised to find that it was Blondie who was sitting here seeming to not have a care in the world as her already soaked clothes continued to have water fall on them.

Not knowing how to approach her, he said the first thing that came to mind, "Hey Blondie."

Said Blondie yelped in surprise, practically jumping a foot in the air from her sitting position, while turning to look at the man that towered over her. Her eyes were wide as she spotted pants in front of her face and continued to crane her neck upwards to look into the stormy eyes of Laxus.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, maybe minutes before Lucy seemed to snap out of her dazed confusion to respond to the man before her. "Uh, hey Laxus." Though the answer came out as more of a question since she didn't understand why he was there.

The hidden questioned seemed to reach the lightning dragon slayer, for he sat down beside her and looked out over the storm before responding, ''I saw someone on a roof in this storm and came to see who it was, turned out to be you." He looked from the corner of his eye to see the blonde's reaction and was surprised when she just shrugged her shoulders and mimicked his actions by looking out once again into the storm. She kept blinking furiously as rain kept pouring into her eyes, but other than that, the girl seemed content to let the elements have their way with her. Her hair was whipping around her face with the force of the wind, her clothes were already a second skin from the soaked clothes clinging so closely to her body. In other words, she looked like a drowned kitten.

Then again, Laxus thought that he probably didn't look too much better.

No words were spoken between them, but their minds were thinking the same thing. _This is oddly nice._

Laxus never thought that he would even partially enjoy watching a storm with another soul, he thought he would forever be the only person to truly enjoy rain, thunder, and lightning. His surprise when he found Blondie up here doing exactly what he was doing was quickly dwindling. He always found this girl to be somewhat of an enigma to him. Her fierce determination and unwavering trust in people never ceased to amaze him.

If he was being honest with himself, he wasn't all too sure why the girl seemed so comfortable around him right now. There wasn't any fear in her eyes as she regarded him. He turned her into stone for heaven's sake! He caused the entire guild to fight each other and made her fight Bickslow, although he was impressed with her winning that battle. Even before that incident he practically demanded for her to become his girl so that he would have a reason to help with the Phantom Lord incident. That was definitely something he didn't want to remember. He was a changed man, or so he'd like to think.

He was hoping that his time back had proven him to be a better man. He was hoping that defending the girl during the Grand Magical Games gained some points for him in the blondes mind. When he saw her being beaten up and then her spell being nullified, something in him snapped. He wanted to run out to the field and electrocute the Flare girl to a crisp for even thinking of torturing and tormenting his guild. That's right, he understood what the red head was planning to do to little Asuka after Natsu burned the hair away. He wanted to rip the red hair off of Blondie's body and take her to the infirmary to get her treated. Laxus didn't know where this fierce over protectiveness came from, but he didn't feel like questioning it, dragon instincts are supposed to be trusted, so he did just that.

He smirked slightly at remembering how he got his revenge when he took the girl down along with her guild and his father. Hopefully the girl that was currently sitting next to him knew that he wouldn't dare hurt anyone anymore, not her, not another guild mate. He has learned his lesson.

Lucy couldn't understand why Laxus decided to sit down next to her. Or why he even bothered to show up, he didn't strike her as the purely curious type. Although, maybe it was just her, but she thought she could see a flicker of happiness in his usually scowling face. A small upturn to the side of his lips proved to her that maybe he was happy.

She was currently looking out over the storm but allowed herself a quick glance at the man from underneath her eyelashes. Though his eyes were stormier than ever, they seemed clearer too, like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Turning back to the storm it dawned on her why. _It's lightning all around us, duh._ She mentally smacked herself for being so slow on thinking today. But she couldn't help herself. No matter how destructive or loud thunderstorms got, they calmed her and made her mind turn more sluggish, and she didn't see that as a bad thing.

Lucy found it somewhat odd that the silence they sat in wasn't awkward, but comforting in a way. She had long ago forgiven the man beside her for all the things he did. It was obvious that he was starting down the path for the good. No longer was he completely power-hungry, no, he was now truly part of the guild and understood what it meant to have nakama and trust them.

Whatever possessed him to sit with her didn't matter to her, it was obvious that he loved storms as much, if not more, as her. The flashes of light excited her, the thundering sound that followed caused her heart to rush, thumping loudly in her chest, but her mind lightened considerably. During a storm her mind finally cleared and allowed her to enjoy the weather without a care in the world, and she wasn't complaining about that fact. She welcomed it with open arms.

Out of curiosity, Lucy turned her gaze back to Laxus on her right, studying him. He sat with his legs crossed, elbows on his knees with his hands fisted and resting underneath his chin. He looked relaxed, and for some reason that made her happy that he could allow some of his walls to fall when he was around her. Maybe it was just the storm that allowed him to be this content around her but she wasn't going to take it for granted.

Her eyes took him in, from his strong jaw line, to the straight point of his nose to the stormy blue eyes. From her angle she couldn't see his lightning shaped scare, but she knew it looked as sexy as ever. She wasn't going to deny that she found Laxus attractive, heck he was one of the most popular bachelors in all of Fiore. He was a force to be reckoned with. His muscles stood pronounced under his soaked clothes, seeming to be even more defined with the clothes pressed so closely to him. His large chest tapered down to a thinner waist which continued down to his muscular legs. Lucy knew she was screwed, she was staring now, and she couldn't find it within herself to turn away.

She disregarded her own appearance, usually she would be mortified to have someone find her in this state of unruly dress. Her hair must look like a rat's nest, her clothes probably sagging from the weight of the storm, but she didn't care to be bothered by it. He has already seen her and there was nothing she could do about it now.

Feeling eyes on her, she pulled her eyes from looking over Laxus' body to his eyes, only to find him staring intently back at her, head slightly turned her way with one eyebrow raised in a silent question.

Lucy let out a quiet squeak, turning back to the storm, she felt her cheeks growing warm at being caught and cursed under her breath about not being able to look away. She could still feel him looking at her and before he had a chance to ask her why she was staring, she tried to distract him with a question of her own, "so what are you doing out here?" She decided to be brave and met his gaze unflinchingly with her own, even copying how he was sitting.

Laxus' eyes widened only a little, showing his surprise, but decided to answer anyways, "I enjoy being in lightning," the tone in his voice suggested like it was the most obvious thing in the world and he watched as the blush on the girls face flushed a darker red causing him to chuckle lightly. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to hold a conversation with the girl he continued, "why are you out in this storm?" It was truly something he wanted to know, nobody else in their right mind would risk getting sick to sit in a storm on a roof.

Lucy was still holding his gaze as she thought of an answer good enough, "I find it relaxing." Short and simple, an easy response, and in the same tone he answered her question in.

At that, Laxus felt his eyebrows rising to his hair line. He didn't expect that answer, he thought only he found this weather to be relaxing. "You could get sick?"

Lucy wasted not even a second before she responded, "It's worth getting sick over to enjoy this weather, wouldn't you agree?" Her eyes turned quizzical.

Laxus smirked, he was enjoying this much to his surprise, "I suppose," but cut off when he saw the girl give a slight tremble. "You're cold." It wasn't a question, he knew he saw the girl shiver.

Shrugging, Lucy looked up into the pouring rain, squinting her eyes to keep some over the water out, "like I said, it's worth the sickness to be able to sit out here and watch the thunder and lightning, the rain doesn't bother me." Lucy jerked upright when she felt a warm jolt pass through her body. With wide eyes she looked to her shoulder to see a large hand, following it, she looked back into Laxus' eyes, "what was that?" Her voice came out a little breathless, she was now warmed up, but the feeling of electricity still pulsing within her was, for the lack of a better word, thrilling.

"It's a trick I learned some time ago, one careful shock from me and I can warm a person up." He started to pull his hand away only to be confused when he felt her small hands wrap around his and put it back on her shoulder.

Looking into Lucy's eyes he saw her turn a little sheepish under his stare, "um, do you- ah- mind if you did it again, maybe, please?" The girl turned away in embarrassment and let go of his hand laughing louder than necessary to cover up the blush on her face. "Forget it. That was a silly thing to ask, thank you for warming me up though."

Her back shot upright again in a natural reaction when she felt another pulse shoot through her, slightly stronger than the last. A small gasp escaped her and she closed her eyes at the sensation, savoring it until the blood calmed down enough for her to get her thoughts back into her mind. She turned again to find Laxus looking at her with unhidden curiosity.

Understanding that her reaction and question may be a little odd she smiled softly, the warmth of the hand that was still on her shoulder soaking into her skin, even though she was no longer cold. "The pulses feel really nice, I can understand why you enjoy being in lightning now if what I felt was anything like you being in your lightning form."

Laxus sat there quietly regarding the blonde that was now sitting in front of him. She was now more of an enigma to him. The only other people he ever did this trick to were his teammates and they all found the pulses to be a little odd, sure they like how it instantly warmed them up, but they tried to avoid having to use such means to warm up if possible. The fact that the girl here liked it confused him.

Slowly he pulled his hand off of her shoulder, only to drop it to her thigh, his eyes taking in every one of her reactions. He pulsed his magic again, letting it cross over to her body and watched as Lucy closed her eyes again, letting a sigh out this time. He continued to send the pulses through her, experimentally amping up the power a little to see what her reaction would be, only to be surprised when a soft moan escaped her lips.

His eyebrows shot up, eyes opening wide, but didn't stop his magic, keeping it at the steady pulses he had set, and the power at the same level.

Lucy's eyes shot open when she heard the sound she made and quickly tried to back away in embarrassment, only to feel Laxus' grip tighten and for him to put his other hand on her unoccupied thigh and to flow his magic into her with it too. The pulses were driving her crazy! It was almost like being on an extended adrenaline rush, and even with her embarrassment she didn't want it to _stop._

Her limbs started to feel like jello with the sensations crashing throughout her body. She felt alive at the same time as her body failing her and she fell back to lie on the roof to enjoy the electrical current even more. She realized she was now panting, but couldn't find it in herself to care. Whatever Laxus might think of her now didn't seem to be of importance to her haze induced mind. She only let herself feel the electricity, as it combined with the pounding water, and the thunder in the distance, all adding up to be what could only be an addictive experience.

Laxus couldn't believe what was happening. Before him was Lucy laying on her back, panting, gasping, and heaven forbid, quietly moaning, all due to what he was doing. And he would be lying if he didn't say it was hot. At that moment he sent one powerful shock and watched as she gasped louder and arched her back up off of the roof, eyes opening wide to stare at the angry grey clouds above her with an unseeing gaze. He smirked, he was not going to take this for granted. Only earlier that day did he not believe there was another person who couldn't enjoy what he did, but obviously there was someone who could, and now that he found her, he was not going to let go.

He couldn't control himself any longer, he abruptly cut off the magic flow, ignoring the whimper of protest that left the girl. He moved his hands to her hips and forcefully, but gentle enough so she wouldn't get hurt, brought her to sit on his lap, crushing his lips to hers. He reveled in the shock that passed between them from the residue of his magic that was still in Lucy. Laxus then happily realized that Lucy was kissing him back with just as much force as he was.

Lucy didn't truly understand what happened, one second she was enjoying the joys of the lightning mage sharing his magic with her, only for the next second to be kissing said man with a burning passion. And she _loved it._ She wrapped her arms around his neck while feeling his own snake around her waist to pull her tighter against him. She had liked this man from afar for long enough and was going to take advantage of every moment she had with him.

Breaking apart from this kiss after many minutes, Laxus rested his forehead against Lucy's to stare into the eyes that were looking right back at him. A true smile formed on his lips, one that he hadn't shown for many years. He saw an answering smile form on the girl's lips that was still sitting in his lap, one that was her signature blinding smile that could brighten any room. "Wow." That simple three letter word coming from her lips caused him to chuckle and only nod in agreement. Suddenly a thought came to mind, a purely crazy, amazing thought.

"How would you like to feel what it's like being lightning?" He felt like a gleeful child that just woke up on Christmas morning when he saw her eyes spark with excitement.

"You mean it's possible to do that?" Lucy couldn't believe it, first she got to feel his magic, and then he kissed the breath away from her, now he wants to show her what it's like being lightning? This was all too good to be true, she didn't know what had come over the usually stoic man to share all of this with her, but like she thought earlier, she was going to be selfish and take advantage of his happy mood.

Without waiting for his answer to her question she nodded her head vigorously, watching as Laxus' smile lit up his face and made him even more attractive than he already was, and she didn't know such a thing was possible.

Standing up and pulling her into his arms bridal style, he laughed out loud at her surprised yelp. "Hold on tight Blondie, you're in for a ride." Feeling her arms tighten around his neck, he allowed his lightning to course around their bodies, letting her get used to the feeling of it dance on her skin before shooting up into the sky to join the other lightning.

Changing forms is something that could never truly be explained when asked how it felt. You couldn't tell exactly where you ended and began again, only that you felt charged and alive. It was a giddy feeling and something that could never turn into a curse. The feeling was invigorating. Powerful. _Addictive._ Now Laxus has someone to share it with, and he was beyond happy. He never knew he wished he had a person to share his joy of lightning, until he found the person. And she just so happened to be laughing in his arms at this moment, not that he could really see her, but he could still somewhat feel her in his arms and could hear the infectious laughter spilling from her lips. Without being able to stop himself his laughter joined with hers.

* * *

 **Sooooo whatcha think? I don't exactly like the ending, I kinda feel like I might have stopped it suddenly. But what are your thoughts? Should I continue this and make it a multi-chapter story? Should I leave it as a one-shot? Any mistakes you wanna point out? Let me know!**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed it! I certainly loved writing it. I've always wondered how Laxus would act when lightning is all around him and when a storm is raging.**

 **I'm going to try updating A Wolf, A Dragon, and A Mage soon, but I'm still trying to figure out where I want to go with the story. Should I make it pure fluff? Adventure? Twist the plot a lot? I dunno yet. But I will try to figure it out soon for all of you wanting to see an update! Hopefully I won't disappoint. But I will definitely get a new chapter out by the end of this month, and that is a promise!**

 **I hope to see a few reviews to know what you all think of this story and if you want more. I wouldn't mind expanding it if that's what you all want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, can I just say how much I love you all for following, favoriting, and REVIEWING? You all make my day and guess what? I was so happy that I instantly started this new chapter! Hearing from all you lovely readers really does motivate a writer to continue a story as soon as possible.**

 **Last chapter had a lot of Laxus and his point of view, so I thought this one should have a lot of what is going through Lucy's mind. I'm not sure I enjoy this one as much as I did the last though. I so wanted it to get hot and steamy between this awesome couple already, but most of my stories usually jump right into touchy/feely type situations and I decided that with this story I'm going to try and build into it more.**

 **You'll find a bit of an OOC Laxus here, please don't get mad at me if you like the cocky man he is. I've always had the image in my mind that Laxus is a big tough mage on the outside, but is secretly hiding his soft cuddly side so the ladies don't devour him even more. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own diddly squat.**

* * *

She couldn't hold herself back, she laughed loudly and her heart beat wildly. It felt like it was ready to thump right out of her chest from the rapid beating rhythm it was going at. She felt wild. Breathless. _Free._ And it was truly glorious. Never in her right mind had she ever considered it to be a possibility to become so close to the storms she loved, to feel herself zipping through the air with electricity crackling over her skin so deliciously.

And better yet, in the arms of the man she had been secretly admiring since the Grand Magic Games.

Lucy's smile widened considerably on her face when she heard the lightning mage laugh along with her. She couldn't see him, but she could hear him and still slightly feel the pressure of his arms cradling her to his chest. She supposed it should have been unnerving for her to not be able to see and feel everything around her like normal, but the sensation of actually being lightning took over completely and left her feeling _alive._

She closed her eyes and submitted herself to her sense of touch, now heightened with the illusion of no sight to distract her. And what her skin and body was experiencing left her even more speechless than she already was. How could this experience have such a profound reaction? She felt every hair on her arms and the back of her neck stand on end from the lightening coursing around her. Felt the caressing stray bolts fluttering across her skin in an ethereal dance. The slight chuckles from Laxus holding her shaking her ever so slightly, just enough to remind her that he was there and sharing such a beautiful form of his magic with her.

The power Lucy felt from being lightning left her breath stuttering in her chest, the rapid intakes of air she was doing already making her feel more exhilarated, her entire being felt more alive than she had ever experienced before and she knew that this new understanding of lightning was never going to leave her. She will cherish the memory of the chills traveling down her spine from the awe-inducing sensation moving throughout her body from the tips of her fingers all the way down to her toes.

The crashes of thunder were not lost on her either. It accompanied the lightning like a companion and brought everything together. But really? What would lightning be without the thunder to follow? But now that she was up in the sky, one with the flashes of light, the roar around her became an all new image in her mind. The crashes were sounding right next to her ear as Laxus directed them to weave around a bolt of lightning. Lucy always thought that nature's song was the best, and was much better than any music a person could make. She could hear each layer of rumbling that added up to the boom that was called thunder. It was the most beautiful form of music in her ears.

This day could not have gone any better in Lucy's mind. A wonderful storm showed up out of nowhere and she had been sitting, enjoying the show when their guilds own lightning mage showed up, who then decided to grace her with his company. He showed his compassion when he warmed her up, the returned attraction when he showed her even more of what his blessed magic could do, kissed her senseless, and now showed her the carefree man he could be, laughing and enjoying being one with the storm with her.

And it was _magical._

That was almost a comical thought when she reminded herself that they were mages and magic was part of the package.

Her thoughts turned back to the wonderful man holding her. She knew she forgave him, but this was one memory that would forever imprint itself in her mind and connect to Laxus. It would heighten her admiration of him even more, bringing her to like him that much more. Everyone knew him to be a stoic, and stern man, but she was being allowed to see who he truly wished to be, what he looked like with all of his layers and walls crumbling down. And he was _magnificent._

He hadn't fooled her for one second in the guild after he was accepted back in as a member. The look of guilt had shaken her to her core and stirred up the part of her that wished to heal every broken person around her. She noticed the desperation in his eyes when he observed their guild mates and silently pleaded them to accept him back in their hearts. He hid it well, almost too well because she didn't catch it at first when she watched as his eyes swept over everyone from the second story balcony. But her life growing up in a mansion with deceiving men, and greedy women didn't come without its perks. She had become a master to deciphering the look in a person's eyes and analyzing it to distinguish any hidden thoughts or motives.

In Laxus' eyes, on the surface she found a proud and stubborn man. For all appearances he seemed to be collected and cool headed now that he was done trying to glorify the guild in his old twisted way. He would act cocky and in a way that had no one second guessing his actions. His body language screamed 'leave me alone,' 'don't mess with me,' 'I'm stronger than you,' and so on. Everyone else believed his lies, they saw him as an over-confident, arrogant bastard.

But she knew better.

Lucy moved right past the surface of his gaze and delved into the inner light that pleaded to be released and shown through his beautiful stormy eyes. Inside was almost a little boy pleading for someone to look at him with adoration and love, someone without an ounce of fear in them, or contempt towards his past actions. Lucy had witnessed first-hand the anguish he felt when his own grandfather looked at him with a kind smile. She knew he was silently berating himself for allowing his pride to hurt his own family. The only man that ever truly cared for him was cast aside when his thoughts filed his grandfather as soft for allowing their guild to become what he saw as unacceptable. Every day she knew he regretted his decision when those sad eyes took in everyone's grimace and strained hello when he passed by.

Her heart went out for him. The insight she had for how he was feeling allowed her to completely erase her fear of him. He never knew the love he needed when he was a small child. In a way, he still was a little boy inside a grown man's body. Laxus was now struggling with inner demons he always had to live with when his dad mistreated him, using his own son for his gain, and when he grew confused when his own grandfather kicked out the only other family he had. From that point on he let his thoughts fester about the guild and how it was weak. He became strong in the only way he knew, the kind that was arrogant, always hungry for more power, and used people for personal gain.

Now he was struggling to become who he always was supposed to be, a responsible man who had the responsibility to eventually take over the guild from his grandfather. A reliable source of strength their guild mates needed during hard times, and a constant pillar of confidence in a time when everything seemed to be falling apart. Lucy was so proud of how far he had already come.

But she could still see the struggle deep within him. The need that he, himself, the proud man everyone saw, needed his own pillar of strength and confidence to draw upon when his inner demons came back with a vengeance, threatening to take over his mind and fill it with guilt.

From the point that Lucy realized this, she became what he needed. She became the one person who could truly look him in the eye and smile without a twitch in her cheek from it being fake. She could let her eyes light up when he entered the guild every morning and offer a bright hello when he walked past. He may have not noticed it much until now, but her eyes always followed him and offered silent strength when she saw his gaze turn inward and anguish become evident.

Now she was happier than ever with this chance to know even more of who this man was. They were connecting in one of the most personal ways she could imagine, sharing magic wasn't something everyone would or could do. That was why unison raids were so hard to perform. First you needed a good, compatible magic to form such an attack, but you also had to have the conviction to want to share your magic in such a way to allow it to combine with another mages.

The fact that Laxus was doing such a thing with her warmed her heart and her laughter fell from her mouth to join the rumbling thunder all around her. Lucy let her mind clear and turned back to the exhilaration that accompanied having lightning cover her entire being.

Laxus finally brought them down to a patio with a pergola over the top. Vines had grown up the sides and closed all the holes in the top to make it appear as a solid roof if it wasn't for the drops of water leaking through from the storm. Right beside the little patio sat a large lake that was ridden with ripples from the pouring rain. A forest surrounded the area giving it a sense of closure and privacy that Laxus always found peaceful.

Looking down to the jittering jumble of Lucy in his arms, he couldn't help but chuckle at the slight trembling in her body and the almost wild light in her eyes. The left over magic in her system kept her from calming down right away and he knew that the feeling of being with lightning could have that effect. He walked over to a sofa he had set up in this area and sat down with Lucy held firmly in his lap, patiently waiting for her to come back to her senses and her breathing to slow. He zapped a fire pit in the middle of the floor to light some wood for light and warmth.

Lucy knew the moment they touched back down to the ground, she could distinctly feel where she began and ended, also her eye sight returned, though she was too dazed to notice her surroundings. She felt the rocking movements when Laxus walked and when he sat down, only to place her in her lap. For several minutes she relished the tremors throughout her body that the lightning form left in her. But eventually came out of her stupor when she felt Laxus running his finger through her damp locks. Her eyes focused on her surroundings and took in everything with a soft gasp.

Never in her life had she seen anything so beautiful. The stunning quality of the forest and lake added with the storm took away her newly gained breath away. She could only imagine what it would look like in the sunlight. The lake was already dazzling but her mind couldn't help but bring up images of sparkling clear water under the sun's rays, the trees rustling in a warm summers breeze while housing singing birds. All in all, she knew that whether in a storm, or in broad daylight, this clearing was a sight to behold.

Finally allowing her gaze to return to Laxus, she met his eyes and breathed a gasp at the adoration his eyes held. Never had she seen such an expression on his hardened face, and it was so alien that she almost didn't know how to respond. Her body acted on its own accord, her hand slowly lifting to cup his cheek and felt a blush rise to hers when he leaned into her touch. A content smile lifted his lips and Lucy found herself pulling his head down in a bold move to taste the happiness she was witnessing from him.

When their lips touch she groaned from the electric taste of him, she could almost say it was what she would believe lightning would be like if it did have a tangible taste. There was a sharp flavor she couldn't place and warmth she never knew that seemed to flow from his lips to hers. Their kiss was lazy, not rushed in any way that their first was, but with a tenderness that expressed an understanding for one another.

Lucy sighed as she leaned further into his embrace and brought both her hands to cup his cheeks, humming in appreciation when his fingers traced slow circles on her back that soothed the last of her erratic nerves. Her lips became more insistent when his hands dipped a little lower to the small of her back and gasped when they slipped under her soaked shirt.

Laxus took immediate control of the kiss and plunged his tongue into her mouth to roam and dance with her tongue. She tasted like strawberries and cinnamon, something he knew he could easily become accustomed to. The way she tenderly held his face, thumbs brushing along his cheekbones, left him almost breathless already and they hadn't even done anything yet. He never knew this kind of feeling when kissing a girl. He had always been demanding and more on the rough side, preferring to dominate, nip, and suck at any exposed flesh, but the things Lucy was doing to him didn't leave him complaining. He could feel the small smile on her lips as they continued to caress his own, could practically sense the happiness she radiated from her small body.

The moment was too sweet to progress further than this point. Also, this was Lucy, the girl who was seen as a beacon of light in the guild. He wouldn't dishonor her by trying to move too fast. Hell, he didn't even know what they were at the moment, but still, he was only going to allow his hands to stay on the skin of her back, not traveling too low or to the front of her.

Slowly he allowed his mouth to move across her cheek and next to her ear, "what are you doing to me, Lucy?"

His breathless whisper sent a shiver down Lucy's spine and she sighed in content when his mouth continued lower to her neck, laying soft, lazy kisses on her pulse. Her hands moved up to bury in the hair at the nape of his neck as she tilted her head back to allow him more space to continue. It was like the sweetest torture she had never experienced before, the moment almost too perfect to break with words. All she knew was that she didn't want to move and she didn't want Laxus to stop the tender affection he was showering upon her.

The fire burning behind her back kept Lucy warm as the effects from the lightning completely left her, heating her up and further relaxing her when the hands on her back changed to more of a massaging motion other than tracing circles. Her body was slowly turning into a puddle of goo and if Laxus kept this up, she knew that she wasn't going to have any energy left.

Laxus couldn't contain the small groan he let out when he discovered that her skin tasted just as good as her lips did. The rain had washed away any sweat she might have had, and left only the pure strawberry and honey taste her body consisted of. He could feel Lucy slumping into him more and more and knew that being lightning for so long, together with the massage he was currently giving her shoulders was draining her quickly. He brought his mouth back to hers and slowly maneuvered her body so that she was lying beneath him on the couch before he lay on his side with his back pressed against the couch and Lucy pulled into a sweet embrace.

Finally breaking this kiss, he gazed down to the beautiful honey brown eyes to find them looking up at him with such bliss that he was left speechless. No snarky comment came to mind, no arrogant response made its way past his lips, only an answering smile that had her brightening even more. He distantly heard the storm continuing to run its course around him but his entire being focused on the small celestial mage before him.

He couldn't believe his luck at being able to experience all that he had with Lucy already. He found out that his love for storms and lightning was shared by someone that wasn't governed by the element, and most importantly he found complete acceptance in her eyes. That meant the world to him. Deny it as he may, but the fact alone that the light of the guild accepted him with open arms brought such a lifting sensation to his heart that it left him feeling dizzy. No fear flashed in her eyes when she took in her unrecognizable surroundings. She hadn't tensed when she saw that a forest enclosed them from the world, but rather her eyes sparkled with the beauty she was presented with and when her eyes looked back to him he could see the hidden appreciation she had for him bringing her here.

And it was very important to him that she approved. This was his secret hide away. The one place no one knew about, not even his team who he shared almost everything with. Laxus wasn't completely sure why he was already sharing it with Lucy, but it had just felt right to come here after showing her what his magic was like. He knew the connection he felt for the girl was not one sided when all the emotions Lucy felt flashed across her face like an open book, there for him to read and know that her intentions were true.

Laxus didn't know just how much he had yearned for somebody, anybody, to look at him the way Lucy was at this moment. There was a softness in her gaze that kept calling his eyes back to her, leaving him in a trance that he wasn't sure he wanted to escape.

"May I?" The light words reached his ears and he focused more on his surroundings than his thoughts and found her hand hovering just under where his scar started on his face.

A slight hesitation on his part had Lucy drawing away with understanding in her eyes, but his hand shot up and caught her wrist. Laxus looked at her face, trying to find anything to tell him if she was planning something, before pulling her hand up and resting it on his cheek. Deciding he was being extremely soft at the moment, he let a phantom of his arrogant smirk appear on his lips, "sure, Blondie, do what you want." He watched as an answering smirk shifted her lips as her eyes became amused, but then focused on the marred skin her fingers were now tracing over.

Lucy had heard that the scar on his face was from his father forcing a lightning dragon lacrima behind his eye, and had always wondered if it hurt. Skimming her hand up and down, she became awed as Laxus closed his eyes in a show of trust. His hand slowly moved from her wrist to travel down her arm, along her side, and finally rested on her hip. Lucy felt the rough edges of the darker skin and found it ironic that it was in the shape of his element. Had it purposefully done to be like that or was it pure coincidence? She almost didn't want to know.

Any father that could inflict such a burden to the small child he was didn't deserve to be free. She was happy when Laxus dealt his retribution during the Grand Magic Games and proved to himself that he was better than his father. She saw firsthand how cruel his father could be when she saw Flare at the games sporting injuries that didn't come from any of her fights. How a man can take his entire team of well-trained mages and face his sun was beyond Lucy's comprehension. Nobody should use power in that way.

Deciding to test her chances now that Laxus was allowing her to touch his scar, something that she has seen no other person do, she asked, "does it ever hurt you?"

Laxus opened his eyes to see only curiosity burning in her gaze and found himself unsure of how to answer. He never spoke about his scar to anyone. True, it was practically a part of his magic since he got it from the lacrima implantation, but the memories that were connected to the scar kept him from openly admitting his thoughts on it. However, with Lucy cradled in his arms, with only adoration radiating from her, he couldn't find it within himself to lie or avoid the question. Sighing he glanced off into the forest to organize his thoughts, "In all honesty? Yeah, it does. There are days where it can be agonizing. There is a pulse behind my eye from the lacrima that can create anything from a headache to a migraine. It's not in the least bit pleasant, but it also isn't every day. But every year it slowly gets better even though I've had it for a large part of my life." Turning back to the blonde girl, he furrowed his eyebrows when he saw her expression sadden. He watched as Lucy slowly raised herself on her elbows and closed his eyes when she neared his face, only to open them in surprise when he felt a tender kiss pressed to the closed eyelid that bore the scar.

"I wish I could make it better, no one deserves that kind of pain, especially the knowledge of why you have it in the first place." Lucy settled back down in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist, soaking in the heat his body radiated.

Laxus lay frozen and stunned. He had mostly gotten over what happened in his childhood, but that one kiss from Lucy, the light touches of her hand caressing his scar, made him feel completely accepted and gave him a feeling of empowerment the left him believing that he could finally let go of the weight on his shoulders. The mark on his skin took on a new meaning to him in that moment. No longer was it a mark to show the abuse his father bestowed on him, not the proof that he contained a lacrima, but a scar that showed he survived and beat his father by not fearing him anymore. No longer would he let the memories his father left him with haunt him, it was finally time to let go.

His arms tightened around Lucy and a wide smile broke across his face when he watched Lucy grow confused at his next words, "Thank you." No words felt more honest when leaving his lips. He knew Lucy couldn't possibly understand exactly what he was thanking her for, but she didn't need to. She helped him move one step farther in his life, and it was still the first day that he truly talked to her and shared anything with her. Her reputation of the Light of the guild took on a whole new meaning to him now that he has experienced her light for himself.

Lucy noticed that he wasn't going to elaborate and didn't feel the need to ask him what he meant. All she cared about at the moment was that he seemed truly happy and that one of his walls crumbled for good. She lowered her head on his arm that was beneath her and allowed for his other hand to completely wrap around her waist and drag her even closer to him. She nuzzled her nose into his chest and let out a contented sigh when his heat completely washed over her.

She was for the most part a calm person, but couldn't help but revel in the new serenity that came over her while lying in the muscular arms of Laxus. The rain at this point had dwindled to a drizzle that pattered lightly on the vines hanging above and offered a soothing ambiance. Distant thunder rumbled far away that had her slipping into a doze, she heard the words 'sleep Blondie' whispered in her ear and allowed herself to succumb to the blissful sleep, safe and secure with no burdens while in Laxus' embrace. She felt happy. Peaceful. _Free._

* * *

 **How was it? Good? Bad? Mistakes everywhere? Totally different from last chapter?**

 **Seriously, tell me what you think and if you like where I'm making this story head. I'm writing for all of your enjoyment just as much as I'm writing for mine, so I want to make you all happy by writing a story that you all like.**

 **And what did I tell ya? Is Laxus OOC or what?! Don't worry though, his arrogance and 'manliness' will come back again, because really? Can you see him being like this in front of anyone else? Not me! I can't wait to write a scene containing the guild and what he will do with Lucy then. ;) And I do plan to eventually make this couple take it up a notch with their totally obvious burning passion for each other. Just not yet. I love the stories where Lucy is a bad ass and knows what to do in bed, but here she's going to be a little more shy than that... or will she? Hmmm.**

 **Please review and I'll see you all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't thank you all enough for your encouraging and positive words on this story! They keep me in good spirits and my fingers typing the next chapter as soon as possible for all of you!**

 **Now this chapter... I don't even know. I had an idea for it but it kind of just ran away and became its own thing. It's also a lot longer than I had originally thought it would be, but my hands just kept writing more and more. I bet you will all see that as a good thing!**

 **Disclaimer: I own as much as you do.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: The first two chapters can easily pass for a two-shot. If that's the type of thing you enjoy and you liked the sweetness the chapters consisted of then... okay, I guess. But this story is going to keep going! So if you love this blonde couple and like this story enough to want to keep reading then I'm happy to say that I want to make this story long! :)**

 **Now on to the story!**

* * *

The forest was dark other than the few rays of moonlight that broke past the canopy of leaves above. All seemed quiet, the animals were asleep after enduring the storm, the crickets had already stopped their quiet chirping, and even the town was too far away to break the stillness of the night. It was quiet. Beautiful. _Serene._ That is, until the snapping of a twig was heard, followed by another, then another, till a silhouette was seen walking between trees. A few animals perked their heads up towards the sound, then hastily scurried away to stay far from the imposing figure.

Laxus gazed down at the sleeping girl in his arms, barely noticing his surroundings as he walked. His dragon senses allowed him heightened eye sight in the night and he could make out the soft flush that covered Lucy's face as she slept. Her lips were parted ever so slightly and all Laxus wanted to do was brush his mouth against hers, but was too afraid that it would wake her. He knew in the back of his mind that she most likely wouldn't mind being woken up, but he also knew the lightning from earlier had drained her energy considerably. Even though he was the one feeding his magic to transform them, she was not used to the strain it had on the body.

Lucy mumbled incoherently in her sleep before turning her face towards Laxus' chest and nuzzled into the warmth. A contented sigh escaping her soft lips had a blush rising onto the lightning mages cheeks. How could he resist such an innocent and adorable action?

Laxus had accidentally fallen asleep after Lucy at his clearing, only to wake up in the middle of night when a loud crack from the fire pit jolted him to consciousness. The thick storm clouds had moved away by then, leaving a beautiful clear sky in its wake. Oh how he had wanted to wake Lucy at that point in time. The stars seemed to be shining brighter than most nights and it was reflected perfectly on the lake to create the illusion of the brilliance of the starry sky being above and below the two mages. He knew Lucy loved star gazing from her friends always talking about it at the guild, and it had made sense to him since she was a celestial mage.

Though even with the knowledge that she would have immensely enjoyed such a thing, he couldn't bring himself to rouse the beautiful girl. She had looked too entirely peaceful curled into his chest that he had continued to rest and admire Lucy. He had smiled when her nose would scrunch up in her sleep with her eyebrows furrowing, only to instantly form a smile the next second. He should have guessed that even in her sleep she was an open book, he only wished he knew what she was dreaming of to create such a wide range of expressions.

He knew that he could easily bring her to his clearing another night to share how his secret getaway made the night look more beautiful than it usually was. Maybe a midnight picnic was something the future held for the two mages.

Laxus would have stayed the night under the pergola, but they were both still wearing slightly dmap clothes. The warm summer air gave the impression that they were okay but he knew they could still get sick. That was one thing Laxus did not want happening to Lucy. He couldn't allow his thoughtlessness to allow them to stay in the open air with wet clothes on and the idea of illness hanging above their heads.

So now here he was walking through the forest and back to his cabin he had in these woods. Laxus loved Magnolia and the guild, really, but he needed his own private space with no one bustling around his house or all of his guild members finding out where he lived. Thus, his forest cabin was created with the help of his team. It was a sanctuary to him, one of the few places he truly found himself at peace, other than his secret clearing.

Finally making it to the place he called home, he went straight to inside and kicked the door lightly shut behind him with his foot. He made his way through the living room and hallway to his room at the last door. Walking in, his steps brought him right to his bed sporting black sheets and carefully maneuvered Lucy to one arm while using the other to pull back the comforter. Once done, he lowered Lucy as softly as he possibly could to the bed, and then tucked her in after carefully undoing her belt so that her keys and whip wouldn't bother her during the night. He knew she was still wet from the rain, but that was a problem he couldn't do much about. Laxus would have changed her into some of his clothes, but he didn't want to know what her reaction would be if she woke up in a random house with baggy clothes on her body. He had heard of her famous 'Lucy Kicks,' even seen some of them demonstrated on her pink-haired teammate, and he most definitely did not want to experience that kind of power kick himself.

Looking over to the clock lacrima on his bedside table that he put the belt on, he noted that it was just after midnight.

Making his way over to his dresser, Laxus threw on a new pair of boxers along with some sweat pants. Lucy was asleep and he was too drowsy to walk all the way to the bathroom only to change when there were no people awake to witness. His wet clothes he threw over to a corner in his room where he knew his hamper sat, then slowly his feet trudged him back to the bed.

He was tired and the last of the adrenaline he felt from connecting to the storm and Lucy were finally draining from his muscles, leaving him almost lax as he fell onto the bed and next to the girl. In the back of his mind he knew that he should probably move to guest bedroom that was located right next to his, or even the couch out in the living room, but he couldn't seem to get his body vertical up again.

Finally giving in to his bodies needs and deciding to deal with whatever his morning brought to him at a later time, he moved the comforter so he could slip inside and turned on the side that wasn't facing Lucy. One look at her and he knew that his mind would start racing again and his heart would pick up its beat. Though the thoughts would not be unwelcomed, he knew that he needed his rest. It would not due to have Lucy wake up to a grumpy, sleep-deprived dragon slayer right after they spent such a monumental day together.

It only took him a few minutes to break.

Try as he might, he just couldn't stay facing away. Laxus wanted Lucy close. He enjoyed how he discovered that her body fit against his just how he liked it and how she seemed drawn to the slightly warmer body temperature he produced because of his magic. Flipping to his other side, he watched the girl breathe deeply for a few seconds before carefully wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. He buried his nose into the crook of her neck to breathe in her refreshing scent and sighed happily, "Good night, Lucy." His eye sight was starting to get blurry and he knew that he was truly tired when such a thing happened.

With the brush of lips passing over his collar bone from one last murmur of his blonde guest, Laxus fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Lucy let out a soft groan when she felt the forces of reality pull her from her dreams. She was having a pleasant ride zipping between and around lightning bolts in the sky. Thunder was crashing everywhere in an almost continuous roar that had her breaths tumbling faster from her lungs. Within her dream was another flash of lightning that was following close behind her. She couldn't see it too well, but with her senses heightened she could feel its presence following her through the clouds. Multiple times she had tried to focus enough to find out just what it was and how it could follow her. All the other lightning fell in their jagged paths to the ground below, but this one copied almost every one of her movements as if it had a mind of its own.

But of course, all good dreams must come to an end. Another groan spilled from between her pouting lips as she noticed her hair was still damp from being in the rain yesterday. Why she didn't take a shower or bath was beyond her. Then she noticed her bed was even softer than it usually was. And then there was the warmth that encased her entire body that didn't feel like Natsu's overbearing type of heat.

Mind sharpening in the span of a second, Lucy took in everything she could without opening her eyes. She let her sense of touch come to the forefront of her mind and realized there was an arm wrapped around her waist and a deeply breathing chest rising and falling next to her. Next she realized that one of her arms was slung over the naked abdomen of whoever she was with and tensed every muscle in her body. On a side note, she felt just how muscular this person was and could appreciate it even though she knew she could be in danger. Ever so slowly she withdrew her arm and felt her clothes, happy to realize that they were still hers and that the person she was with didn't change her, even though they still felt damp.

Next she tuned into her hearing but couldn't pick up much other than the breaths entering and leaving the body next to her. Such news didn't tell her much so she moved on to focusing on her mouth to try and taste if she had somehow been intoxicated at the guild and brought home with someone instead of going to her apartment. Maybe she was going overboard but it was possible. But then again, she never went to the guild last night and rarely ever let herself drink. So that idea was shot down.

The last sense she could use before resorting to her eyes was her sense of smell. In no way was it as powerful as a dragon slayers, but being so close to the man that had obviously brought her to this bed could allow her pick up a sparse scent. One delicate sniff later told her all that she needed to know. _Pine trees and the fresh air after a storm._

Lucy's eyes shot open when she realized just who she was with and all the memories of the night before came crashing through her mind in waves. _Laxus._

Watching the storm when Laxus had appeared. Experiencing the joy and freedom of joining the raging elements in the sky. Being taken to a beautiful clearing and seeing a softer side to Laxus she had not known. And finally falling asleep with the warmth of a fire on her back and the security of being in the arms of Laxus.

A silent gasp was sucked into the celestial mage as her eyes saw the skin of his chest before her and she slowly moved her head so she could look at his face.

He seemed so peaceful to her in that moment. He was lying on his back with his head tilted towards her, his surprisingly soft lips pulled into a fond smile that left Lucy curious as to what his dream was about. His arm was currently curled under her head with his forearm crossing her back and hand resting on her hip. In the corner of her eye she saw his other hand lightly folded on his stomach. From this angle she couldn't see his tattoo and guild mark, but knew from memory that it probably looked as bad ass as usual.

Sheets were covering the rest of his body from her eyes, so her head turned back up to look at his face. What she could see was his scar and Lucy couldn't help the short burst of pain in her chest she felt for Laxus. Knowing that the lacrima still hurt him caused her grief, and she didn't know if there was anything she could do about it.

Her hand that was resting over his body went up to his cheek and her fingers fluttered over the darkened skin. She didn't want to wake the man, but she couldn't help herself from tracing it. The rough edges almost represented the struggles he had to get through in life to the point where he was now. The fact that he didn't come out unscathed left Lucy pondering just what all she could do to bring this man the happiness he deserved.

Lucy had to stifle a giggle when Laxus sighed and brushed his nose against her wrist. The vulnerability Laxus was showing her made Lucy feel like she could really be all that Laxus needed her to be without knowing the specifics just yet. If it was within her power to make him happy, then that was what she was going to dedicate herself to doing, no matter what it took to accomplish.

Laxus had been awake since the first groan Lucy produced reaching his ears. Years of always waking to be alert trained him to be able to hold in his reactions as he assessed the situation. Deciding to play the role of being asleep, Laxus kept his eyes closed but his body trained towards every movement Lucy created to know what she was doing.

He wanted to smile when he felt all of Lucy's body tense. He was actually surprised when she didn't wake up flailing around. Laxus had heard that Natsu snuck into her bed during the night to sleep only to wake up with a kick to his face or being thrown in the canal that was in front of Lucy's apartment. In all honesty, he believed that she was going to wake up and kick him off the bed without thinking through her actions. But of course this was Lucy, the ever present enigma to him, and instead of freaking out like he expected, she slowly relaxed her body and started taking in her surroundings.

Laxus would admit the moment she withdrew her arm he felt a little sad. He found it quite comfortable to be lying in the half embrace she had maneuvered herself into during the night. But apparently all good things must come to an end.

 _She must have kept her eyes closed_ , he thought. If only she would open them she would realize that she was still safe and in his arms. Maybe being in a dark room would spook her, but she should be aware enough by now that Laxus wasn't planning on doing anything she wouldn't approve of. He actually wanted to get to know Lucy and spend time with her now that he knew she didn't want to be around him for his strength and power, or was too afraid go against him because she feared him.

No, all he saw with Lucy was her unending admiration and acceptance. Not even her body language betrayed her. The eyes and body language could always let a person know if who they were talking to was lying, but apparently Lucy was being completely truthful to him though and through.

A chuckle wanted to spill from his lips when he heard the tiny sniff Lucy did to try and determine where she was. It was just too funny and cute since he was a dragon slayer and had relied on his sense of smell to figure things out many times, those times ranging from missions to finding objects in his house. This girl was truly thinking her way through this situation. The gasp that followed told him that she finally found out who she was with and a smile wanted to break out when he felt her shift in his hold.

His body practically buzzed when he felt her gaze start to study him. He knew she must have opened her eyes by now, and they were completely soaking him in. It was harder to stay still than he thought. His breathing wanted to increase, but he knew that he had to keep up the appearance of being asleep with long, slow breaths. He wanted to turn and hug her closer to him and hear the small squeak he knew he would evoke from such an action, but that would definitely give him away. Patience was key right now, and he was determined to see what she was going to do now that she had found herself in his bed with him half naked.

His thoughts came to a grinding halt when he felt a light sensation over his scar. Her fingers traced over it so lightly that it felt like a feather. Now he wanted to kiss her lips till she was nothing more than a pile of goo on his bed, too worked up with all his feelings of passion that she couldn't move. The approval he felt yesterday came back to him and filled his whole body. Laxus had to concentrate more than ever to keep his breathing steady when all he wanted to do was sigh and submit himself to the care he felt through her touch.

How could she bring forth such emotions from him already? He didn't know what to do with himself because he has only experienced this type of conviction when he fought the guild, or when he had protected it. Never had he felt like this toward a girl and he was left floundering on how to act.

Before he knew what he was doing, his head turned to lightly brush his nose against her wrist and for a sleepy sigh to pass his lips.

He never truly felt welcomed at the guild. Sure, he was getting there with every passing day, but his guild mates continued wariness towards him kept him from being completely at ease. But here with Lucy, he knew he had all the welcoming he needed. No shadow passed over her eyes when she gazed at him, and passing by him did not cause any flinch within her muscles. What he appreciated greatly was that even though she held sadness for his earlier trials, he witnessed no pity from her.

Laxus did not know any other person or mage that was like Lucy. Even his team still felt slight pity for him for being kicked out of the guild. His grandfather couldn't hide it either, try as he might, but Laxus still caught the looks his gramps threw his way when he believed his grandson wasn't looking. And then there were all the other mages in the guild. Sometimes it was too much for him to be in the guild just from the looks he received alone. Many days he would leave for his home or clearing just to find some quiet and solace.

But Lucy was different. Now that he thought about it. The only time he saw these types of looks from her was right when he came back from being excommunicated. Then in only a couple of short weeks they had disappeared completely, and instead, her eyes were happy to see him and she had even started a routine of telling him good morning at the guild.

How had he just now realized this?

For so long he had been wished silently for one person to understand what he was feeling inside without having to outwardly show his weaknesses. He couldn't outright tell the guild that he wished for them to stop looking at him like he was about to break or that he would go on a rampage if anything set him off. That wasn't the Laxus everyone knew. So he kept up his arrogant façade, not allowing anyone to get too close to him with their pity-filled eyes and worried glances.

Maybe that was why he didn't see how Lucy acted towards him until now. He pushed away and directed his thoughts to believe that nobody would understand, that nobody would know how he felt on the inside. But thankfully he didn't have to worry about that anymore. He found her now and the storm was the perfect time to let down some walls to allow her to see inside him. She took the reins then and proceeded to smash and crumble his remaining walls to the ground to bare him to the world, but only for her eyes to see. He had had enough and exposed his vulnerability to her knowing expression and let relief course through him when she accepted him just as much as she did before.

He would most likely never admit this out loud, but in a way Lucy saved him from himself. He was drowning in his desperation to have one person see past his cocky remarks and intimidating presence, but never realized it because he held everyone an arm's length away.

But in his mind, it rang loud and clear. Lucy was his savior.

His thoughts broke and control snapped when Lucy shifted once again in his embrace and kissed his chest right above where his heart would be. That was his undoing, all of the concentration he held to appear to be asleep disappeared like it had never been there to begin with. Quickly rolling over so that Lucy Lay under him, his eyes snapped open to take in the surprised face of the blonde that let out the squeak he predicted she would with the sudden movement.

A smirk lifted one side of his lips, "I wouldn't mind waking up to this sight every morning." He watched as a tremble ran through Lucy's body, a blush rising to her cheeks, and decided that he held back long enough. His lips descended to hers and proceeded to devour her in a hungry morning kiss.

All Lucy could do was wrap her arms around his neck and return it with equal passion. She hadn't expected the kiss she placed on his chest to wake him up, or for him to have such a profound reaction to it, but she couldn't find it in herself to push him away. He was way too damn good as a kisser. That thought skyrocketed when she felt his tongue slip into her mouth and stroke hers. Way, way too damn good.

His arms snaked around her waist, but his elbows kept him elevated enough so he wouldn't crush the air from her lungs, and he deepened the kiss and brought her tongue to entangle with his. Laxus could tell that Lucy had kissed before, hell he would be surprised if she hadn't, but she wasn't nearly as experienced as he was. One hand unwrapped itself and instead tangled in her hair to tilt her head. Slanting his mouth, he started to slow the kiss down, allowing languid caresses of his tongue to sweep her mouth, knowing that if it went any further he might not have enough of a clear mind to stop himself.

Though this was one damn good wakeup and he wouldn't mind doing it again soon.

Finally breaking from the kiss, Laxus sat up with his legs straddling Lucy's thighs and looked down at her flushed face. Her hair was fanned around her head in a golden halo, and her eyes were half-lidded and looking right back at his with a smoldering heat that came off innocent on her face. Groaning loudly, he swept back in for one chaste kiss before moving to sit at the edge of the bed. His control was seriously begging to become nonexistent.

Sighing, Laxus dragged a hand down his face and tensed slightly when he felt arms weave around his waist from behind. "Good morning, Laxus," was whispered in his ear and he relaxed again. He let a chuckle escape, "good morning, Lucy." He was rewarded from saying her name with a kiss on the neck. It was so innocent but it made his blood boil. Though he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Slowly pulling her arms away from his body, he stood up and walked to his dressed, intent on finding some things to for Lucy to wear so she could take a shower. He was sure that the still damp clothes clinging to her were uncomfortable.

Lucy watched as Laxus walked away and had to fight for her breath to not leave her in a whoosh. This man's body was too perfect. She couldn't help but be drawn to the bunching of his back muscles in the dim light of the sun peaking though the curtains of a window to her side. The slight swing to his hips with each step had her licking her lips, and when he started pulling clothes out of a dresser she admired the power his arms seemed to possess.

His kiss had done crazy things to her and she had found herself wanting to whimper in protest when he finally decided to end it. She wanted to say 'just a little longer,' but kept her mouth closed, if she kept going she might have done something stupid. Instead she allowed herself the joy of taking in how Laxus was in the morning. His eyes where still half-lidded from sleep, or from the kiss. She wasn't too sure. His voice was deeper than usual, laden with the sound of just being sound asleep, and goodness gracious did he sound positively sinful when he spoke.

Her eyes focused again and found that she was presented with the picture of Laxus' chest. Each bulging pectoral look especially delicious this morning, and she found her eyes drawn to the swirling mass of his tattoo. Her hands twitched with the want to trace each black line, but instead clenched into the bed below her to keep them from doing just that. Her eyes travelled down from his chest to each defined and rippling muscle in his abdomen, then further down to where his pronounced 'v' disappearing under the grey sweatpants he was wearing.

Lucy quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she realized Laxus was walking back to her with an amused expression on his face. A brilliant blush rose to her cheeks when she figured that she was caught staring yet again. With a loud groan she closed her eyes and fell backwards on the bed, most likely bringing more amusement to the man she was with. How could she have let herself do that again and get caught? She must still be too tired to think clearly, she had been blatantly drooling over his body without a shred of concealment.

Laxus wanted to follow her onto the bed and kiss her senseless again. She had only raked his body with her gaze, but to him it almost felt tangible. Her eyes held such intensity when they took in his form that a small shudder had actually passed through him. He settled on the thought that one day he would allow her to look all she wanted and would be rewarded with him showering her in the same passion and intensity with but with actions.

Laughing lightly, Laxus threw the bundle of clothes he picked out onto Lucy's face, "Those are going to be huge on you, but I'm sure they will feel better than what you're wearing now." Lucy had moved his clothes and was now looking at him with a slightly confused expression. "You want to take a shower, right? You can put those on after you get out." A smile formed on his lips when the clarification dawned on her face. A large smile broke out on her then and she bounced up and off the bed, clothes in her arms, and embarrassment forgotten.

"Well then come on! Where is the shower I can use?" Lucy's body was almost vibrating with joy now that she could finally wash herself off and feel clean again.

Laxus shook his head slightly, but the smile never leaving his face, and reached down for her hand, dragging her behind him when he walked to a door in his room. Opening it he pulled her in, "You can shower in here, when you're done come find me in the kitchen, I'll make us some food." He moved to turn away when a hand on his face stopped him. He looked down and was instantly pulled into a chaste kiss that didn't last more than a second.

"Thanks, Laxus." Lucy then broke away and shoved him out the door, laughing at his bewildered expression and when he stumbled slightly. Not giving him a chance to respond, she shut the door and turned back to the bathroom only to gasp.

He had one of those showers that rained water from the ceiling. She had _always_ wanted to try out one of these showers. Quickly stripping her clothes she turned it on and let out a happy squeal.

Once under the water she allowed herself a short amount of time to just enjoy the illusion of being out in a storm again, but with warm rain falling on her head. Deciding not to keep Laxus waiting, she spotted his shampoo and used a decent amount to lather in her hair. It smelled like pine trees and a hint of lavender. Not something she would expect him to use, but it was a really nice smell. She was surprised to find that there was a complimentary conditioner to go with the shampoo and used it too before moving on to the scentless body wash he had.

After completely washing herself she turned off the shower and poked her head out, pulling a towel back in. Once dry she stepped out and critically eyed the clothes that Laxus gave her. If there were anything like the clothes he normally wore then she was going to be completely drowned in them.

But they were the only things she had since she refused to put her wet clothes back on. Accepting her fate, Lucy picked up the first piece to find it be large sweatpants like Laxus was wearing, but these ones had drawstrings. Tugging them up her legs, she tightened them as much as possible and rolled the bottoms up to her ankles. Next she found shirt and a sweater. Looking down she shot her head back up quickly. She could deal with a wet bra for a little, right? Definitely. No way was she walking out in front of Laxus with no bra on. As sweet as he was being towards her, she knew he still inherited the massive amount of perverseness his grandfather had, and when he wanted it was just as obvious too. Quickly donning her bra and the rest of the clothes, and fixing her hair to look presentable, she stepped out of the humid bathroom and smelled eggs and bacon in the air. Looking around Lucy spotted her belt on the table beside the bed and went to pull it around her waist, thankfully helping the sweats to stay up in the process.

Walking out of the bedroom and following the hallway, she saw other doors and had to fight the urge to see what they were hiding, but a rumble from her stomach kept her walking towards the kitchen. She stepped into what appeared to be a living room and took a short look to see a few chairs and couch surrounding a glass table, a wall that had a stone fireplace and one wall completely consisting of glass with a spiral staircase in front of it. The forest outside was left on display to her and made the room look like it was part of the forest itself.

Her stomach grumbled again and she decided that she would more thoroughly explore the house at another time. Her legs finally brought her to the kitchen to find a fresh looking and showered Laxus standing behind an island over a stove with his maroon pants and black muscle shirt on. Her eyes went to his hands and watched him flip a few pieces of bacon with a spatula, looking at the food had Lucy feeling her mouth start to water.

"Just sit down at the table, Blondie, food will be ready in a sec." Laxus chuckled when his response was a growl from the girl's stomach and he didn't have to look to know that there was a blush on her face. The scraping of a chair on the tiles of his kitchen was heard and he finished breakfast as soon as possible. Depositing the food on two plates, he turned and set one down in front of Lucy and claimed a chair for himself. "Enjoy it while you can, I don't cook for just anyone."

Lucy snorted softly, "whatever, Sparky." She didn't look up from her food when she knew Laxus tensed at her nickname for him. Before he could retaliate, she took a bite and moaned at the taste. He used a multitude of spices in the eggs and it was a lot better than she expected. Allowing herself a glance up at the still disgruntled mage she let a smile light up her face and spoke in a softer voice, "thanks for breakfast. This is wonderful." That seemed to placate Laxus just a bit to let her go for now as he started eating his own portions.

Lucy took this time to study him. It seemed that some of the happiness he showed yesterday leaked into him today. The weight that was lifted from his eyes showed in how he held himself. He always had an arrogant air about him when he held himself proudly, but now it seemed more at ease, like he wasn't tensed to take immediate action at any second. It warmed her heart and she hoped that she was part of the reason for that.

As happy as Lucy was that she saw this, she couldn't help but wonder about what they were now. She didn't want to make assumptions about Laxus, but she believed she now had a connection to him that she didn't want to share with anyone else. Her feelings for him had grown exponentially in the past day and she hoped beyond hope that he felt the same way. It seemed like he had, since he had kissed her many times now! He had even shown her the part of him that no one else saw, the vulnerable side that he was working to get past.

Lucy didn't drop her eyes when Laxus looked up to her and stopped mid-bite at the way she was staring at him. An eyebrow was raised at her, silently asking what she was thinking. Deciding that she didn't want to beat around the bush Lucy came right out and asked, "what are we?"

Understanding shone in his eyes and Laxus set down his fork and swallowed the food in his mouth. He put up his arrogant smirk and leaned back in his chair with crossed arms, "isn't obvious? You're my girlfriend now. Don't think I'm going to let some other guy steal you away. You're my Blondie and only mine."

Lucy let out a breath of air she hadn't realized she was holding and laughed out loud at the possessiveness in his words. It was almost endearing in a way and of course she didn't mind only being his. "Then that makes you my Sparky and only my Sparky." Her laughs grew louder when the smirk disappeared from his lips and Laxus sputtered.

"You are not calling me Sparky!" He yelled, but couldn't help the small smile slip past his angry façade. He should have known Lucy's feistier side would show up sooner or later. She had shown it in the guild enough for him to know that she wasn't one to back down. Her status as light of the guild proved time and time again that she stayed strong and wasn't one to turn meek when faced with a tough situation. Hell, she yelled at Gajeel when he was beating her to a pulp during the Phantom Lord attack and never backed away from the threat presented to her life.

"Deal with it Sparky! You call me Blondie even though your blonde too so now you get the honor of having a nickname too!" A squeal left her mouth when Laxus made to lunge across the table and she bolted up and ran through the kitchen to the living room. Loud stomps followed her as she hid behind a couch.

Silence permeated the air and Lucy held her breath. Maybe he didn't see her when she dove behind the furniture?

"Did you forget I'm a dragon slayer, Blondie? Because I can smell where ever you hide."

Lucy yelped when Laxus' voice came from right behind her and slowly turned around to find him crouching only a few feet away with a smug grin etching itself across his face. She harrumphed and crossed her arms. "No fair, Laxus." She was about to rant about how he had the advantage when a gold burst of glitter brought her attention to their side. Laxus had immediately stood up and took on a defensive position that made Lucy laugh.

"Punishment, Princess?"

"N-no Virgo, but maybe you shouldn't have popped out like that, I think you gave Laxus a scare." Lucy giggled. She stood up next to the mage and placed a hand on his arm. "It's just one of my spirits, Laxus."

Looking down at Lucy, he relaxed his stance, "she did not scare me." Laxus walked around the couch and sat down on it heavily, looking to all the world a pouting kid refusing to admit he wasn't as tough as he looked.

Lucy smiled and turned back to her spirit, "so why did you come, Virgo? I didn't call you out." Lucy was used to some of her spirits forcing their gates open and their sudden appearances never startled her anymore. It was just a part of life for her now, but she could understand when everyone around her jumped a little at the unexpected arrival.

"I brought clothes for you, Princess. I'll take your wet ones and clean them." Vigo's stoic face didn't show any emotion, "Do you need to punish me, Princess?" Until her eyes flashed at the mention of punishment.

In the back of her mind Lucy wondered exactly how Virgo always knew when she needed something and looked down to the clothes her spirit held in her arms. _She must have stopped to pick up some clothes from my apartment_. Lucy smiled and took the offered clothes, a white miniskirt with a green halter top and her brown leather jacket to throw over it that ended right below her ribs. All were settled over her favorite pair of brown boots.

Ignoring Laxus' questioning glance and Virgo's punishment question, she moved back to his room with her spirit in tow, and gave her all the damp clothes.

"Does Princess want to give me her wet undergarments she is wearing too?" A loud guffaw was heard from the living room that went unnoted by the girls and Lucy happily gave her the rest of the clothes. "If that is all, I shall take my leave." With a bow and a show of sparkles, Virgo was gone.

Lucy was really happy that Laxus didn't make a big deal out of Virgo appearing randomly. Many people, especially clients on jobs, were rude in telling her that she should learn to control them better. Nobody seemed to understand that they were living beings too, not just a manifestation of magic from her reserves. Never was Lucy going to use her power as master to make her spirits go against what they wish to do. If they wanted to come out to talk to her or provide for her on their own free will, then that was something she would encourage. They were her friends and family as much as any human being was. It saddened her that many people were blind to these things and treated spirits as mere tools to cast away when they weren't of any use anymore.

Laxus' reaction to Virgo had her brightening considerably and she had wanted to give him a large kiss just for seeming to be understanding of her and her relationship to her spirits.

Lucy quickly put on the new clothes and folded all of Laxus' clothes neatly on his dresser. Walking out of his room she came back to find Laxus standing at the front door of his house and watched as his gaze sized her up. A blush rose on her cheeks and she melted into his embrace when he reached out for her and pulled her into his chest.

A chaste kiss later and he was dragging her out of his house. "C'mon Blondie, time to head to the guild." He gave a dramatic pause before continuing, "lightning style."

"Really?!" Lucy snapped her gaze up to see Laxus smiling widely at her. She squealed and jumped into his outstretched arms. "Let's go, Sparky! Up, up, and away!" Silence met her excited rambling and she looked up sheepishly to see that one damn eyebrow raised at her. "Please?" Laxus shook his head at her with an amused smile, but allowed his magic to flow around them anyways.

The next thing Lucy knew what that her sight was gone and the exhilarating feel of being lightning engulfed her entire being. It was exactly the same as she remembered it from yesterday. The bolts of lightning sparked against her skin and her body hummed with an alertness that made her more awake and feeling alive. A sharp laugh spilled from her, but before she knew it they were in front of the guild doors.

Laxus set down Lucy and waited till she stopped swaying from the disorientation before pushing her up to the doors. "Ready for this, Blondie?"

"Huh?"

Laxus let out a chuckle and gestured to the doors of the guild. "You ready to face your team?" Laxus watched the color drain from Lucy's face and her eyes widen.

"Oh crap. My team is probably freaking out by now." Lucy knew that Natsu had most likely came to her house last night and would have found her missing. He probably passed out on her bed waiting for her to come home only to wake up again to her still gone. Then he probably rushed to the guild hall yelling that she was kidnapped for all the world to hear and started complete mayhem. This spelled out an entirely too messy situation she did not want to be caught up in. The guild doors now looked suspiciously like they were holding back a raging fire breather, a sword –loving red head, a blizzard in the making, and one annoying blue fur ball. "On second thought, let's head back and stay at your house for the day. I'm still pretty tired, you know." Lucy turned to march in a random direction since she only knew that Laxus lived in the forest, but was stopped when an arm caught her around the waist and pulled her to face the doors again.

"Oh no you don't, it can't be that bad." Laxus smirked down at Lucy, only for it to fall off just as fast as it appeared when he took in her grave expression. "It can't, can it?"

"Take whatever you think it will be and multiple that by Team Natsu's destruction." Lucy deadpanned.

Laxus gulped and looked back to the doors. Now that he thought about it, were those crashes he was hearing in the guild? It could only be one of the many brawls the idiots of the guild got into each day, right?

He knew that Lucy's team was protective of her, hell, the entire guild loved her and protected her fiercely. What would they do when they found out that she was with him the entire time? Would they try to fight him? Or take Lucy away from him? That thought had him pulling Lucy closer to his side. No, they wouldn't take her away right when he found her. She was _his_ now.

"Well, Lucy, we'll have to go into the guild at some point, better to get it over with now than to let that destruction force called your team fester in their panic." He heard a sigh of resignation leave Lucy and moved his hand that wasn't holding her to the door. "Here goes nothing." He mumbled, and then pushed the door open a little too hard.

The resounding crash from it hitting the wall silenced the guild and had every head turning in their direction only to find the image of a scowling Laxus with his arm curled around their beloved celestial mage who was standing there with wide eyes. Nobody knew what to say.

But the stunned stupor didn't last for long. Then it was terrible. Horrible. _Chaos._

"Luce!"

"You bastard, get your hands off of her!"

"Where have you been, Lucy?"

"Laxus get away from her!"

* * *

 **I feel like this chapter was a little different from the first two. They consisted more of deeper thoughts than this one I feel, but hey, I have to lead up to other situations where more inner problems can possibly be revealed and healed in this one-shot turned story. But I hope this chapter met everyone's expectations! I really want to write a story everyone continues to enjoy and not have it loose momentum throughout the story by not producing quality chapters.**

 **And we have already made it to the guild! ;) The situation was just too perfect to not leave it as a cliff hanger and I hope you don't hate me too much because of it. Obviously I'll try to get the next chapter out soon again so I won't leave you all hanging for too long!**

 **So if you have any concerns with the story, or are still liking it, review or PM me! If you have flames then let them out, I can take them, although I would prefer you to make it constructive criticism so I can write along the lines of everyone's wishes!**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I almost can't believe I came out with this chapter so fast. I feel like I need to spend more time on all my updates to make sure they are as perfect as I can make them for all you wonderful readers.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I read every review, and I know I don't always have the time to respond to them all, but know that I'm truly grateful to all of you! Hearing that you enjoy my story keeps my inspiration up and continuing to write! Seriously, I didn't put my computer down when working on this chapter, and now I have a headache... but that isn't what's important here!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nada**

 **I hope you all enjoy this next installment of Lightning Storms and Rolling Thunder!**

* * *

Time seemed to slow down as multiple things happened at once. Natsu burst into flames and started to charge, Erza requiped her Heaven's Wheel Armor along with dozens of swords that instantly came for Laxus, and lastly Gray conjured up his frozen ice sword and ran along with Natsu to remove Laxus from their Lucy. There was determination and anger shining in their eyes as they all centered in on the lightning mage.

Right as they were starting to get close, time sped up again and a loud crack was heard throughout the building. Upon closer review, each mage that was charging came to a grinding halt and all had red slashes across their stomachs. None of them were bleeding but the shock from being hit was enough to stop their attacks.

The now silent guild looked around to see who and what could have done such a thing only to discover Lucy standing in front of a wide-eyed Laxus holding her whip out to her side, no one had even seen her move. She had her head down so no one could see her expression, but everyone could see the small tremors traveling up and down her body and they thought she might have been crying. But they couldn't have been more wrong.

They watched as Lucy suddenly snapped her head up with a burning rage evidently coursing deep within her. With the extreme amount of anger she was feeling her magic reacted, coming forth and made her hair whip around her face with the wind it generated and a soft golden glow to shine through her skin.

Lucy stood there hurt. Confused. _Furious._ She was beside Laxus with his arm wrapped around her comfortingly when the door was opened. She had taken her first step forward the moment she saw Natsu's eyes and flames dancing around his body. Her second step was when the light glinted off Erza's swords. Her third and final step was when she felt the temperature drop when Gray summoned his magic. The moment they started towards Laxus was the moment she brought her Fleuve d'étoiles out and quickly whipped it out to graze their stomachs. She didn't want to injure her teammates, just jolt them out of their attacks. She had bent her head down and was staring at everyone through her bangs so no one could see her eyes. She knew her body trembling from all the emotions surging through her frame and saw that her reserves were releasing bits of her magic around her.

How could her team think to attack Laxus like this? She knew- she knew people still held mixed feelings about the lightning mage. But to take it this far? To attack him without knowing what was going on? He brought her to the guild for goodness sake! Her team didn't find them in the forest where it could look suspicious, they didn't somehow find Laxus' house and see Lucy wearing his clothes earlier, heck she was in the opening to her guild clearly not hurt! Laxus was posing no threatening image other than his regular scowl. So why did they attack? Did Natsu hype them up so much that all intelligence decided to leave their minds?

She brought her head up and looked into the confused eyes of her best friends. When she spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper from her trying to hold back an enraged yell, but it was loud enough for the guild to hear, "how could you? All of you. Why did you try to attack Laxus?" She wanted to know, no, she _needed_ to know what their reasons were. This was borderline unforgivable for her team to do. No one else tried to threaten Laxus, but she saw other faces in the guild hall that told her even more people wanted to stand beside her team and try to attack him.

Behind her she felt that Laxus was still a little shocked. When Laxus didn't believe that it could be bad, she was there to correct him and tell him that it could always be a lot worse when it came to her team being involved. But not even she thought it would be _this bad._ Laxus was a guild mate, sure he had a rough past, but nonetheless you do _not_ attack a guild mate unless he is a danger. Obviously the lightning mage did not fit that description so he deserved no punishment.

So _why?_

"Luce, I-" Natsu started, only to cut off when Lucy's hard glare focus solely on him. Her magic hadn't diminished in the least and to everyone she offered the image of a dangerous and powerful mage ready to lash out at anyone who didn't do as she pleased. The people of the guild stood frozen in their spots, never having witnessed their loveable celestial mage in this state. Audibly gulping, Natsu tried again, "Lucy, I went to your house last night and you weren't home and didn't come back all night. You didn't tell any of us where you were and you weren't with any of the girls of the guild or had told Mira you were going on a mission, so I thought something bad could have happened to you." By this point Natsu had doused his flames, Erza requiped into her regular Heart Kreuz Armor and Gray let go of his magic resulting in his sword disappearing.

Lucy finally felt her magic dissipating back into her body and she slowly straightened from her defensive stance in front of Laxus, who chose this time to come out of his shock.

"Lucy, it doesn't matter. I should have expected this." Laxus said in a harsh tone.

Lucy could have cried at that point, even without looking she could tell that Laxus had receded behind the walls she believed were gone, or were at least in the process of crumbling, and that his eyes turned into a cold stormy grey. She thought that perhaps some of the walls she had gotten rid of for good, she had wished for it to be so. He was in such a good mood this morning, but now it seemed like that was dashed too. Instead of allowing herself to be sad, she let it fuel her anger.

Turning to face the lightning mage she stared into his eyes with a defiant expression, "this is my team. You will not tell me what matters or not. To you, this may seem unimportant, but I will not let them get off that easily for trying to hurt you just because they were worried about me. They are about to learn what you mean to me now and who I am to you. They also need to learn that I am a grown woman who can leave her house and not return for a night without telling everyone where I am going." Lucy's entire stance challenged Laxus to try to fight her on this, and if he did then he wouldn't be coming out victorious.

Laxus took in Lucy at this point, really looking at her.

He had been surprised, not expecting the barrage of attacks to come his way when everyone saw him with Lucy. He knew that there could have been some yelling, some questioning, but not any real threats. But the moment Team Natsu came towards him he put on his façade and hid his hurt behind the uncaring form of Laxus Dreyar, arrogant Lightning Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail and grandson of Wizard Saint Makarov. He would not let everyone see that this turn of events bothered him, but that he was ready to take on every mage who wanted to fight him for being seen standing next to Lucy. But of course that turned out to be unneeded when Lucy stepped up and professionally stopped her team from finishing their attacks. He felt the anger pouring off of her in waves, and was genuinely surprised when her magic reacted so vehemently. In the back of his mind he had noted how beautiful she was in that moment with her skin glowing, and he had wished he saw her face when he knew she looked like an avenging angel.

Now he looked down at her small form, back to normal other than the glare she still wore. And he really looked. He saw her hurt and confusion. At first he didn't understand this until he read into her expression more and saw that she was hurt that her own team would attack him. She never truly experienced the way the guild regarded him head on, so to see it happen right before her eyes, with her own team nonetheless, must have been a cold wake up call. Confused because he had done nothing to warrant such abuse from the people she loved, the people she knew to be all about family and nakama zero in on one of their own an accuse him for actions he had not done just because he once posed as a major threat to the guild. It probably would have made sense if he had not been working hard for months to get back in the good graces of each mage in the guild. Lucy's mind just couldn't fully comprehend how her family could have such a cold shoulder towards Laxus and he knew he should have warned Lucy more about just how much he was still an outcast.

Though it warmed his heart and put cracks in the walls he had brought up again to see her stick up for him. He didn't even see it as a blow to his pride when he allowed her to stand up for him and speak on his behalf because he saw just how much she wanted to ensure him that she was still there for him. Behind the anger and fury she was looking at him with what he saw as the same analyzing gaze he was giving her and how she was saddened when she watched him put the façade back up.

Laxus had wanted to soothe her and tell her that when he was only around her he would drop everything and allow her to see what was inside him. But here at the guild, after such a spectacle, he couldn't let himself be vulnerable. The guild who was supposed to be family couldn't be allowed to see what was inside if they still felt so threatened by him even when he did nothing wrong. Their jumping to conclusions and accusations would only bring out the over confident man Laxus chose to be, who had a snarky comeback to every situation and who didn't give a damn what others thought of him. They wouldn't be allowed to see who Lucy saw yesterday and that morning. Right now only she was given the right to see that side of him, only she gave him the forgiveness he'd been working for, only she recognized how hard he was working for redemption, and only she saw him fit to give it to him. Since no one else would look past his mistakes yet, he wouldn't let them see past his façade.

He heard the conviction in her voice when she told him that he couldn't tell her what to do. And she was right. This was her team. He would back out for now, but if they did anything threatening towards her or hurt her in any way for defending him, then he was butting in and taking her away so he could protect _her._

"Tch. Whatever, Blondie." Laxus crossed his arms and leaned against the wall behind him, but let a small smirk cross his features that had a little warmth to it to calm Lucy down. It was too small for anyone far away to see, but with Lucy so close she would see it clearly and he watched as her muscles let some of their tension go. She flashed him a small smile in response, but didn't let the hurt fade from her eyes because she still knew that what her team had done was not right in any way.

Lucy turned back around once she was sure Laxus wouldn't interfere and dropped the smile. The glare that had everyone frozen to their spots came back and had her team flinching from its power. "Natsu explained, what about you, Erza? Gray?"

"Lucy I apologize for-"

Right as Erza started, Lucy cut in, "I shouldn't be the one you are apologizing to." All three mages in front of her flinched again.

"Right, but Natsu came into the guild saying you were missing and when I saw Laxus with you I couldn't control myself." She turned to Laxus and did a short bow, "I apologize, Laxus, you didn't deserve me trying to attack you." Laxus only grunted in response.

Next Lucy focused on Gray who gulped before speaking, "Flame Brain over there," a small whine of protest left Natsu before Lucy flicking her eyes back to him had the sound cutting off instantly, "made everyone think that something terrible happened and got everyone hyped up, so when the doors opened to you and Laxus, I couldn't help but attack along with Natsu and Erza." He looked behind Lucy to Laxus and narrowed his eyes a bit, "I'm sorry," he bit out between clenched teeth, but one careful crack of a whip in front of his feet had him jumping back with wide eyes. Looking at Lucy again he saw her glare turn even colder.

"He did nothing," she hissed. Lucy scanned her friend's faces, and then looked all throughout the guild. Everyone had expressions ranging from angry, to confusion, to wary, to shocked. Master Makarov had his face carefully smooth, taking in everything with a critical eye, and she saw Happy on a table only staring with wide eyes. She was glad the exceed wasn't reacting like her other friends were, she could always trust the cat to be more level headed in these types of situations even if he was a bit eccentric at times.

Speaking loud enough so everyone could hear she started again, "no one has the right to attack a guild member when they did nothing wrong. Laxus may have done some bad things in the past, but everyone can agree that he has changed." She turned to her team again, "I can leave when I want without telling you all where I am going. You should all know that if I were to truly leave and not expect to come back for more than a few days then I would have told someone where I was going, but if I plan to be gone for only one night then I shouldn't have to inform someone where I'm going." Lucy relaxed more, and her eyes lost their anger, turning instead to pleading, "I understand that you care for me, that you wish to protect me, but attacking someone you see with me just because you were worried is not a reasonable excuse for your actions. You are offending Laxus by thinking he would harm me. He has proved that he is willing to protect this guild and everyone in it by now and I expect all of you to be sincerely sorry for what you have done." As she talked, Lucy saw everyone realize their mistakes and start looking guilty. "Now, you will apologize to my boyfriend and leave him alone after that." As one, the guild sucked in a surprised gasp.

"BOYFRIEND!?"

The scream had everyone looking at Mira who now had a dazed expression on her face.

Lucy ignored her for now, but knew she was going to get an earful of questions later from the barmaid and inwardly groaned at her fate, but she did bring it upon herself. She knew that the fact that Laxus was her boyfriend would make her team even guiltier and feel bad about even thinking about attacking him. Also, in a roundabout way, they would realize that they offended her too by not trusting her choice of company. It was almost a dirty trick using this type of logic to get them feeling bad, but at this moment Lucy didn't care. Anything to make them see their mistakes, she would use to her advantage.

Laxus grunted from his spot behind Lucy and shifted a little when many people looked at him after Lucy dropped the bomb that he was her boyfriend. Feeling a little weird, he reached forward and yanked Lucy back into his chest, silently laughing at her surprised squeak. He boldly wrapped his arms around her waist and let his lips twitch into a smirk at some jealous expressions throughout the guild. "That's right, she's mine now." His expression turned cocky and he chuckled when Lucy elbowed him in the gut for that comment. He was being possessive now and wanted to let everyone know that she was off limits. Also, having her in front of him acted as a shield against everyone. He didn't want to completely hide inside himself and cause Lucy to look at him with that hurt expression again, it tore at him to know that now she saw the caring person he was, who only wanted people to look at him without fear, she expected him to be more open about it. It was harder than she thought for him to do so because he had the façade for so long now. But he didn't want Lucy to look at him with that saddened honey brown gaze of hers, so he was going to do his best to keep only a few up for her sake.

And using her as a shield was, in a small way, helping him from turning completely arrogant and his care from flying out the window with the rest of his feelings. She probably even realized what he was doing when she allowed her body to sag against his, tilting her head back to rest on his chest and her arms to lay where his did around her waist in her own way of silent comfort. And he relished in it, letting it soothe the ache in his chest that held the part of him that harbored the pain and sorrow he felt for not being able to be accepted in the guild like everyone else was.

He will act the possessive boyfriend with other males around because he knew many thought Lucy was a catch. The fact that he was the one to actually get her probably had most males thinking murderous plans toward the lightning mage. Even with the hurt he was feeling from almost being attacked by his guild mates he had to inwardly laugh. Before yesterday he wasn't sure a person was alive that could look at him normally. To his surprise it turned out to be Lucy, the Light of the guild, though he should have guessed that she would be the first to completely forgive him by her reputation alone. Now he had made her his, and nobody could do a thing about it or steal her away. He would now take on the role of her personal protector and will do it with a passion that not even her best friend, Natsu, could conjure. She was _his_.

After the initial shock went away, Team Natsu lined up and all bowed respectfully, much to every one's surprise.

Natsu straightened first and scratched the back of his head in his regular embarrassed habit. "Sorry, Laxus. I should have trusted you with Lucy," as soon as he said that, his regular face splitting grin lit up his face, "but now that that's over with you have to fight me! I have to make sure you're strong enough to protect Luce!" Many people face palmed, including Lucy, but right when Natsu was about to charge in for his second attack, this one being friendly, a hand shot forward and grabbed the scarf around his neck.

"Now is not the time for that Natsu," Erza said in her commanding tone and proceeded to throw Natsu behind her then turn back to Lucy and Laxus as if nothing happened, "I said it once, but I will apologize again, I was in the wrong for trying to attack you, you may hit me in retribution." She bowed her head again and closed her eyes.

"Uh, no it's fine," Laxus said quickly and tightened his hold on Lucy when he felt her shake slightly from trying to hold in her giggling.

Last to stand was Gray, who quickly flashed his eyes to Lucy then back to Laxus. Sighing he looked away and unconsciously started to peel of his shirt, "sorry, man. We were all in the wrong for what we did," suddenly he turned back to glare at Laxus, "but if I hear one word about you hurting Lucy in any way, shape, or form, I can promise you now that you can do nothing to avoid us coming for you. And nothing will be able to stop us that time."

Laxus was amused by now. With the threat being gone and the guild knowing he wasn't there to hurt Lucy, he could find the situation a little hilarious that it was blown so out of proportion. "It's fine, I won't hurt Blondie here." He put his hands on Lucy's hips and spun her around to face him, "those apologies good enough for you?" He asked with an amused smile on his face.

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms, "as long as you're okay with them then fine, but I think you should look at your team, I don't believe they have taken one breathe since I announced that you were my boyfriend, Freed looks like he might have even died a little." Both of them glanced over her shoulder to the second story balcony where his team was standing and all of them had their mouths hanging open and empty gazes fixed on the two blondes. And just as she said, Freed stood there with a hand clutching his chest where his heart lay and the other outstretched towards his leader, whether it was from complete shock, or something else, they didn't know.

The guild unfroze and many people started to conjure up regular conversations again, and now that Team Natsu wasn't withering under Lucy's gaze, they all shuffled dejectedly to a table, knowing that Lucy would probably be upset with them for a little while longer.

Laxus groaned out loud at his team and Lucy turned back to him with a small smile on her face. "Come on, Sparky, you have to go face them at some point in time, and I think a good shock from you will get them back to normal." She looked at the team again, "and sooner would probably be better than later, I seriously don't think they have breathed." To Laxus and Lucy's horror, their faces started turning purple.

Laxus pointed a finger up to them and shot three short bursts of lightning and hit them all in one leg, effectively waking them up and making them take a gasping gulp of air. He could see that Freed was about to yell something and that Bickslow had his perverted grin back on his face, so before his team could embarrass him he yelled, "don't say a thing!" His following glare had them all shutting up and they went to sit back at their table, but with determination in their eyes while they continued to stare at him and Laxus knew that Lucy was right when she said that he would have to face them soon. But that didn't mean he wanted to. He could only image the new kinds of attacks he would face with them, these being verbal and very, very annoying.

A laugh spilled from Lucy when she watched Laxus go from guarded to downright annoyed when his team broke from their shock. She was so going to be there when they all dragged him down with questions and comments. Before she could start making fun of Laxus a chant had her mind going blank as she slowly turned back around to face the direction of the bar where she knew Laxus was already looking towards.

There stood Mira, with her matchmaking aura surrounding her, saying over and over again "blonde hair, blue eyed babies, blonde hair brown eyed babies," next to her sat Master on the bar with an odd gleam in his eye that Lucy couldn't decipher.

Apparently Laxus knew that expression though and the color drained form his face, "Gramps, don't even say it! I won't forgive you!" One arm stayed wrapped around Lucy's waist as he pointed in his grandfather's direction.

"Bu-but, I want great-grand babies," Makarov mumbled while he looked down, he looked up again with tearful eyes, "My Laxus is finally growing up," them the odd gleam returned to his eyes again, "now, my boy, time to have new little Dreyar's running around the guild for me to spoil! Get on it!" The guild, now back to its normal rambunctious state, roared with laughter when everyone saw Laxus' cheeks turn an almost unnoticeable pink and Lucy turn into a human version of a tomato. There was also a suspicious cry of indignation that came from the second story and a now unconscious Freed laying on the floor.

Lucy heard Laxus groan behind her and turned to look at him even though she was beyond embarrassed. "I think Mira has influenced him too much and got him on the baby making train with her. They both are going to try to get every couple to have babies now." Lucy groaned and buried her face in Laxus' chest. "I can't wait to see what kind of situations they put us in to try and further their demented plans," her voice came out mumbled from the fabric of his shirt muffling her.

Even though Laxus was partly mortified his gramps would yell such a thing for all the guild to hear and was now being laughed at, he couldn't help but laugh lightly at the girl in his arms. But he had to agree with her. They were in for some messed up plans. If he knew his grandfather as much as he did then he knew the old man could be very creative when he put his mind to it. Pair him with the matchmaking demon from hell, and they were almost a force that was to be avoided at all cost.

He looked up once more to now see his grandfather and Mira huddled in a corner near the bar with a paper between them and writing something down. He wasn't sure if he was more curious to see what was on it, or if he wanted to just try and disintegrate it and hope they forgot what they wrote down in the first place. Whatever that paper held could possibly be the start of a long and drawn out plan to get him and Lucy in private as much as possible. They only just started going out for goodness sake! These people were crazy!

"And honestly, what in the world is up with Freed?" Lucy asked, while eyeing the mage as if he was some odd entity. He was just now waking up and was being helped back in his chair by Evergreen and Bickslow's babies. His face was completely pale and it almost looked like he was breaking out in a cold sweat. If Lucy wasn't so weirded out by him right now, she would probably go check on his health too, or get Wendy to see if he was fine, but the situation called for her to stay right where she was, in Laxus' arms.

Laxus studied his mentioned team member and sighed while rubbing a hand down his face and closed his eyes, "he has this weird way of being part of my body guard group. I wish they would all act normal but they continue to see themselves as my body guards. Freed is the supposed leader and has a strict way of 'watching over me.' He's probably shocked that I have you as a girlfriend. Hell, he is probably shocked I have a girlfriend at all. And to hear Mira and Gramps talk about babies so soon is frying his brain, that's why he passed out. I have never been able to correctly figure out his mind, but if I had to guess, then he is now trying to think up a way to restore my image and honor from being embarrassed by them shouting what they did in front of the guild. And if there was anything else going on in that mind, he is trying to think of every attribute you have and seeing if they match mine enough to see if you're a good enough match for me."

Lucy looked up to Laxus astonished, "I knew they acted as your body guards in a way, but they seriously take it that far, especially Freed? I always saw him as the calmest and collected." From learning this, Lucy could only wonder why they didn't seem to be able to break through Laxus' shell he built for himself. When she observed Laxus in the guild before, she had never seen him let his guard down, only ever so slightly with his team, and they were the closest friends the lightning mage had.

Laxus looked down at her and slowly nodded his head, "yeah, it can be downright infuriating, but you eventually get used to it. I've learned that if I allow Freed to believe that he is protecting my 'damaged honor' that he will leave me alone enough." He turned back and saw Evergreen and Bickslow looking at him all the more fiercely, practically demanding him to go up there so he could answer their questions. A shiver travelled up his spine when a new and refreshed Freed added his gaze to the bunch. What he saw in his eyes had him wanting to flee back to his house with Lucy for some quiet time.

Dropping his voice so no one else could hear him but Lucy, he whispered, "So you ready to come up with me to my team and face them head on?"

In his arms Lucy giggled, "you think I would miss such a thing, Sparky? This is something I wouldn't miss for anything in the world. Based off of Freed's reaction this has got to be good," in her mind she could see Freed standing above a cowering Laxus, ranting and raving about what he needed to do to restore his image in the guild. That alone brought Lucy to a full-belly laugh that only doubled when Laxus looked at her as if she was crazy.

Finally getting herself under control, she wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye and stood with confidence in her stance, "alright, I'm ready for this, let's go." She watched as Laxus grumbled about his fate being unfair before tugging her hand towards the stairs. They walked around tables and ignored the still shocked expressions some of the guild members wore from the revelation that they were a couple. Lucy could see how it was kind of surprising, she and Laxus hadn't really been all buddy-buddy before this day. She couldn't help but allow a small laugh to escape her and to squeeze Laxus' hand a little tighter. His answering squeeze made her smile that much brighter.

She saw that Laxus only softened his expression when he was looking at her. He also did it when looking at his team, or his grandfather, but at that point it wasn't as noticeable unless you knew how to read someone's gaze like Lucy did. She wished that she could completely open him for others to see how wonderful he could be, but she knew that it would still be some time yet before he was at that point and comfortable enough to be so vulnerable in front of other people. It made her want to work that much harder to bring Laxus the happiness she knew he deserved.

Right as they reached the top step, his team pounced like a pack of wolves on their prey, pushing, pulling, and dragging them till they were both sitting in chairs while they sat across the table staring at them with stern expressions. Bickslow had his babies land right in front of them on the table with all their faces pointed towards them too. It almost unnerved Lucy to be under such scrutinizing gazes, but felt herself regain the confidence when Laxus squeezed her hand again under the table.

Freed turned to Laxus first, coughing and clearing his throat in a closed fist, "explain."

Laxus rolled his eyes, "what is there to explain? Lucy is my girl now and that's that." He leaned back in his chair and pulled the hand out of Lucy's so he could lay his arm across the back of her chair while resting his hand on her shoulder instead.

Freed made a strained sound in the back of his throat and turned to Lucy, knowing that he could probably get more information out of her, "Lucy can you tell us how this came to be?"

Lucy couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled up from her throat, the confusion all three members had in their eyes was just too funny, "Fine, fine. I'll tell you a little. Sparky here," she ignored the three stunned gasps she heard as a result of her nickname for Laxus, and continued, "well, he found me during the storm last night on a roof and we sort of connected. That's pretty much all that happened, he never really asked me to be his girlfriend," at this she turned to shoot a glare at the lightning mage, but it held no heat, "but we kind of came to the conclusion that we would be together now and get to know each other better." She turned back to his team with her famous bright smile, "and there you go. Sparky," more stunned gasps were heard, "and I are now together."

Freed turned back to Laxus with wide eyes, "Laxus-"

Laxus cut him off, "don't even ask why she calls me," he made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat, "Sparky. I don't even know why Blondie here calls me it."

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms, "he just gave you the reason, he calls me Blondie. He's blonde too, so until he gets it right and calls me by my name then he will have to live with being called Sparky. It's a done deal and nothing will stop me unless he correctly uses my name." Her face set into one of resolve and all at the table knew that there was no convincing the girl to rethink her decision.

Laxus chuckled at his girlfriend, "sorry Blondie, but that ain't happening. You're forever Blondie in my books."

"Then get ready to forever be called Sparky, Sparky." Lucy stuck her tongue out at him, only for him to catch it between his thumb and forefinger. She squawked in indignation and tried to pull away.

"I would be careful where you point that tongue, Blondie, unless you plan to use it any time soon." Laxus let out a booming laugh when Lucy's faced turned completely red and she tried with new vigor to try and get her tongue away from him. "Relax, Blondie! I was only kidding!" He finally released her tongue and watched as she slapped him lightly in the chest as punishment.

"Jerk." She mumbled before turning back to the mages they had briefly forgot about, only to find them staring at her and Laxus with wide eyes again and open mouths.

Bickslow couldn't seem to hold himself back any longer, he let his perverted grin light up his face and his long tongue loll out of his mouth, "so, Natsu said earlier that you weren't home Cosplayer, where you two all night long?" His babies flew up at this point and started bobbing up and down around everyone's head chanting and laughing 'where, where.' If the comment came from any other mage, it could probably be taken as innocent, but when it was paired with Bickslow's grin and the underlying innuendo he added, Lucy could only flush in embarrassment.

"Nowhere! I fell asleep and Laxus let me sleep in his bed, okay?! Nothing happened!" She shouted, waving her hands in front of her face. There was a distinct feminine yell of 'babies!' from downstairs where the bar was located, and Master's voice could be heard yelling back 'that's my boy!' Lucy could only groan from mortification and bury her face in her hands.

"Oh-ho! In his bed you say? Laxus, I can't believe your boldness!" Bickslow cackled manically along with his totems and kept his tongue outside of his mouth.

"Bickslow!" Freed yelled, "you know Laxus is better than that!"

Evergreen just tsked and opened her fan to hide half of her face, glancing back and forth between the blondes.

Laxus chuckled lightly, Bickslow was one of the best men he knew, and was used to him adding innuendo's to almost everything he said. It was a lost cause trying to get the man to be serious unless he wished to be, and Laxus could only be grateful that he would make a possibly humorless conversation into something comical, if not a little embarrassing for Lucy. He looked to the girl beside him to see her curled in a complete fetal position on the chair. Okay, maybe a very embarrassing situation for her.

He squeezed the poor girls shoulder to comfort her, "relax, Lucy, he's just trying to get a rise out of us. If you keep reacting to it than he is going to do it all the more." Lucy's head popped up at that and everyone could see how her face was still red.

She turned mortified eyes to Laxus and leaned up to his ear, "you mean he won't stop with that one?" She whispered, her hand coming up to bridge the gap between her mouth and Laxus' cheek so the people across the table couldn't hear.

Another loud laugh escaped Laxus. He leaned back so he could look straight into Lucy's eyes, "trust me, you will never hear the end of it." He turned back to his team, only to take in Freed incredulous expression, "what is it?"

Freed gulped and looked between him and how close Lucy was to him, "are you feeling alright Laxus?"

Now Laxus was confused, he was feeling fine? He faced Lucy, silently asking her if she knew what the Dark Écriture mage was talking about, but only received a shrug in response, he turned back to the green haired man, "feeling fine, why do you ask?"

Freed appeared to blanch at this, "you mean you haven't been drinking or anything?"

Now irritation started to seep into Laxus' expression, the odd thing being that this seemed to relax the man sitting across him. _What the hell?_ Laxus thought in his mind. "I haven't had one drop today. Now tell me, why are you asking?" He growled out, he was done with Freed avoiding his question.

Evergreen chose this point to cut in, snapping her fan shut to tap it on the side of her cheek, her bluntness revealing what she and the two men beside her were thinking, "you are laughing and smiling. It's not like you." She opened her fan again and fluttered it in front of her face.

Laxus scowled at this. Of course they wouldn't understand and think he had to be intoxicated to act like this. He couldn't exactly blame his team mates since he didn't even relax completely around them like he was doing now, but at the same time they didn't have to think that it wasn't like him. He should be allowed to smile and laugh like everyone else if he wanted to.

Lucy watched as Laxus scowled at this comment and thought to herself that that wouldn't do. Not allowing the man anytime to dwindle on the blunt comment from Evergreen, she poked him in the side and waited for his now stern face to look directly at her. He glared at her, and on the inside she felt her heart break a little at the fact that one comment like Evergreen's could make Laxus recede back again, but on the outside she glared right back at him. "Don't you dare," she hissed softly for only him to hear.

When Laxus turned to face Lucy, he didn't let up the new closed off expression he wore, but froze when Lucy matched it to the point. Then he saw the hurt flash across her eyes. _Crap._ He had told himself just earlier that he would work to stay more open, but he let one comment from Evergreen get to him and closed himself off again. And now he inadvertently hurt Lucy because of it. _Well, shit._ He knew it was going to take a long time to get to the goal Lucy already has set for him, but he never thought it would be so hard trying to keep himself open when someone pointed out his 'weird' behavior.

Laxus sighed and relaxed his expression, pulling Lucy to his side in the process to give her a half hug and use her as a partial shield again. He knew she forgave him once she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him back. He looked across the table and lightly growled at Evergreen, who looked off to the side, then to Freed whose constant resurfacing shocked expression was getting on his nerves, but didn't glare at Bickslow who still had his pervy grin on his face. "I can act any damn way I want, so get used to it." He heard Lucy giggle slightly at his brash way of trying to cover up his hurt but also not allowing himself close up again, and could only grin when she rewarded him with a kiss on this cheek.

But he wasn't going to allow her to get out of it that easily. He wasn't going to appear whipped so soon without getting something out of it. He reached and grabbed ahold of Lucy's chin, angling it up and sealing his lips to hers. Her surprised squeak was muffled with his mouth and he couldn't help the rumbling chuckle to sound in his chest. Laxus slid his tongue along the seam of his lips, only to bite her bottom lip in retribution when Lucy tried to pull away. He smoothed his tongue over it a moment later when she stropped struggling and finally melted into the kiss, yielding her mouth over to his ministrations, and moaned softly when his tongue delved between her lips.

They had ignored Bickslow's loud laughter until a sharp cry of 'babies' pierced their ears and had them breaking apart to turn towards the tops of the stairs. They found Mira standing there with her hands clasped in front of her chest and her expression glazed over, starting up her chant about what their babies would look like again.

Lucy groaned, she had blissfully forgotten they were in a guild filled with crazy people when Laxus decided to take her breath away with his kiss. Seriously. The man was _way_ too good of a kisser for his own good. Such a talent could probably bring a woman to her knees, and Lucy knew she had to be careful when it came to Laxus kissing her. He could probably ask her to do anything after he took her breath away and in her haze induced mind she wouldn't be able to say no to him. Way _too damn good, and_ way _too damn dangerous,_ she thought _._

She turned her focus back to the Take-Over mage, "Mira!" Her yell effectively brought the woman out of her inner ramblings, "was there something you needed?" The moment she finished her question she regretted voicing it. Mira's eyes became determined and stared straight at Lucy with a slightly predatory grin lifting her mouth. Her stalking stride brought her up to the table and she planted her hands firmly in front of Lucy.

Leaning forward so their faces were only a couple inches apart, she spoke, "there is a strawberry smoothie down at the bar with your name on it Lucy. I suggest you come back down with me before it melts too much." The tone of Mira's voice made it clear that this was no mere suggestion, but a demand that promised punishment if Lucy decided not to follow through.

Lucy gulped and looked up to her boyfriend, she laughed sheepishly and asked, "what do you say, Laxus? Want to come downstairs with me to the bar?"

Mira spoke again before Laxus could, "oh no, Lucy dear, I only fixed you a drink, and Laxus is needed up here with his team." Mira flicked her gaze to Laxus and narrowed her eyes into a glare, daring him to go against her.

Laxus just chuckled and pulled his arm from around Lucy, "your own your own, Blondie. You heard the woman, only one drink is down there for you. Besides, I doubt my team is done with me so soon."

Mira squealed happily and pulled Lucy up from her chair and started dragging her to the stairs, ignoring the way the blonde dug her heels into the wood of the floor.

Right as they reached the steps Lucy spotted the bar, and saw a congregation of girls surrounding it. She whipped her head around to Laxus to give him her fiercest glare, "you _traitor!_ " The glare didn't have its desired effect when her boyfriend only laughed out loud at her predicament. "I'll get you for this later, that's a promise." That shut the man up quickly, but by this time Lucy submitted herself to her fate and let the demon matchmaker drag her down the stairs. Lucy walked scared. Resigned. _Prepared._ Or at least she hoped she was.

* * *

 **So? How's the progress of this story going for all of you? Is it meeting everyone's expectations? Should I work more to make each chapter better? Do you like the events going on in the story? Anything I need to work on to get better at? Leave a review and tell me! Anything you have to say helps me write better for you next time.**

 **I know the guild confrontation is kind of a big deal in this part of story, so I want to know if you all think I did a passing job on writing the scene. And there is obviously more to come! Poor Lucy, being left to face the girls alone by Laxus. She was at least nice enough to come to his aid when he went to see his team, even though it kind of backfired on her a bit when Bickslow embarrassed her...**

 **Until next time my lovely readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys… I don't know what to say to all of you. Sorry doesn't sound sincere enough, but it has truly been too long since I've updated. I feel entirely guilty for it too. But here is a short installation to get the ball rolling again. I know it isn't as long as my usual chapters – I like 'em around 7,000 words- but at least it is something. I hope it doesn't disappoint, and I will be saying this now, this chapter will have a complimentary chapter –chapter 6- that will be from Laxus point of view. We can forget to see how the Raijinshuu react without Lucy around, now can we?**

 **More authory stuff at the bottom!**

 **Disclaimer: Within the last few months of my absence from this story, I am sad to report that no progress has been made towards owning Fairy Tail.**

 **Now enough of this author rambling, here we go!**

* * *

One closer to one type of hell. Two steps down the staircase. Three steps down and sweat beads started forming on Lucy's forehead. About twenty more steps till the demons in the forms of guild mates chewed Lucy alive with grueling questions and piercing glares till she answered to their satisfaction.

Lucy was wrong before. She was not prepared one bit. She was struggling. Reluctant. _Terrified._ No way was she supposed to be able to handle the group of hungry wolves that were now about ten steps away from her, already looking ravenous, and every pair of eyes glowing with a mischievous light that did not bode well for Lucy whatsoever.

Lucy gulped audibly, though it seemed as no one noticed the terrified look coming to her expression because Mira's hand wrapped around her wrist only seemed to be getting tighter the closer she brought Lucy towards the bar. The excited air the barmaid was giving off only added to the trembling the celestial mages body started up.

 _Isn't shock or fainting supposed to come next in this this series of reactions?_ Lucy asked herself internally. Honestly, as embarrassing it would be to faint, it would at least prolong with barrage of questions about to head her way. And anything that would cause any sort of delay would seem like a godsend, but as she looked around the guild, it seemed that the fate wasn't on her side because the rest of the guild stayed as far from the girls at the bar as possible. Most likely, everyone else could feel the demented aura surround the girls and wanted to stay as far away as possible.

At last, Lucy was shoved into a barstool in the middle of the large group and she instantly tried to make herself as small as possible while trying to avoid direct eye contact with any living life form around her. She could feel them converging, slowly leaning closer to hear any of the first words she might utter as some sort of explanation as to why she was suddenly dating the guild's number one bad boy when it seemed like they had never talked before.

 _Wait a flipping minute!_ Lucy shouted in the privacy of her mind, _why the hell am I acting so shy all of the sudden, if they want to know about me and Laxus, they can ask all they want. It isn't like we committed any crime!_ With that thought firmly planted in her mind, Lucy straightened her back, and brought her confident gaze back and looked into each and every girl's eyes surrounding her. She leaned back, crossing her arms, and pulled one leg over the other, "so, out with it, what questions do you want to ask to delve into my relationship?"

With her practically giving the go-ahead to ask questions, the girls jumped at the chance, all speaking at once.

"How did this happen and-"

"Lu-chan! How could you not come to me first when-"

"Lucy why haven't you said anyth-"

"How far have you gone with Laxu-"

"Oh my Mavis, Lu-chan you haven't done _it_ with him yet-"

"Lucy! Girl I didn't think you had it in you, into bad boys are we, well let me tell you some tips on how to pleasur-"

"THE BABIES!"

 _Well that escalated quickly._ The questions, from what she could make from them, seemed innocent enough in the beginning, but now the girls were just assuming the wrong things! Already things were spiraling out of control! _Oh Mavis, I should have had them line up and ask their questions one by one, or made them write them all down and just give them written responses._ The author part of Lucy agreed with the latter option, but it seemed that the girls in front of her, who were all shoving each other to try and get closest to her, were too out of control to even think of the word organization or a strategical approach.

"-boys like the use of your tongue, they're sensitive just below their-"

"I will be the godmother, the blue-eyed, golden haired beauties are calling my name already! Your babies will be so cute and-"

"Lu-chan, you have to give me the details! Oh, you should write a story of everythin-"

And now a headache was starting to form at the forefront of Lucy's brain. They just kept getting louder. _Oh for goodness sake!_

"SHUT UP!"

The loud screech leaving the usually cheerful blondes mouth had everyone silencing within a millisecond, there was even a lull in the usual guild noise to ensure scary-Lucy wasn't coming out like she had earlier. There was a faint growl sounding from the second story, but Lucy could not worry about Laxus' problems at the moment, he was a big boy and could work on crumbling his walls on his own for a bit. Even so, Lucy doubted she could get away from her personal swarm of annoying guild mates to help him if the need arise. She would just have to trust Laxus to work on trying to stay open even though everyone, including his team, was going to be thrown for a loop when showing his more cheerful and caring side.

With a sigh leaving her body, Lucy closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, with the other arm she pointed it outwards and waved it around in front of her, coming to a stop in one direction she opened her eyes again. The girl her arm was pointing at was none other than the guilds lovable drunk. _Oh Mavis. Well it supposedly is always best to get the worst out of the way first._ "Cana, is seems you are up first. Only one or two questions and then I'm moving to the next person, so they better be good."

The smirk that curled the brunette's lips almost made a shiver travel down Lucy's spine. _Almost_.

"My dear, Lucy," she practically purred, "who knew you were into the dominating type. Tell me, how good is he in bed? I've always wondered what possibilities his particular brand of magic could bring."

There was a choking sound upstairs and Freed's distinct screech was heard next, "Laxus! You wouldn't try-"

Bickslow's signature cackle interrupted then, "Laxus, man, I knew you had it in you!" Any further disruption from the Raijinshuu was shut up with a threatening growl from Laxus.

The face palm Lucy did was long in coming and left a distinct red mark on her forehead. "Perverts," she mumbled hopelessly, "everyone in this guild is a pervert." She looked up with a brilliant flush darkening her cheeks but refused to back down to Cana's question. Even with last night's events running through her mind when Laxus used his magic on her had her blush deepening to a startling red, she looked straight back into the card mages eyes. "To tell you honestly, in bed he is a wonderful sleeper. I got a wonderful night's sleep with no interruptions or perverted play, as you were probably wishing to hear." She ignored Cana's defeated groan.

"Wait, you mean to tell us that you slept in his bed?!"

Lucy planted her face in her hands, she had forgotten that this subject was covered when she was still with the Raijinshuu. "Last night, under the particular circumstances, it was necessary for me to spend the night at his house, but I can promise you that the only activity preformed was sleeping. We woke up, got ready for the day, and came here. Nothing exciting to satisfy your perverted imagination."

Cana groaned in what could only be defined as defeat and exasperation. "Whatever, if you ever need any tips on how to get it on, you know who to come to. You said two questions, so is he at least a good kisser?" Cana's question was paired with expectant gazes from every girl around.

"Uh-" Lucy's mind shut down with that, her mind going over every kiss she and the dragon slayer had shared up to that point. _Sinfully good, heaven on earth, knee-weakening, body melting, 'turn me into a puddle of goo' good,_ were all of the descriptions Lucy's mind brought up for her to say, but all that came out was "yeah." Lucy knew she probably looked cherry red by now, but that kiss they shared that morning when still in bed was too sinful to not have any effect on her.

"Oh-ho, I think Little Lucy needs to share some details!" Cana brought a flask of beer to her lips and took a large swig before grinning devilishly at the blonde.

"No, no! Those were your two questions and I answered them! Levy-chan, you're next!" Anything was acceptable to get away from the perverted mind of one Cana Alberona. Also, Levy seemed innocent enough to not ask anything inappropriate when they were in the guild.

"Lu-chan, can you tell us how you two got together?"

Just as she expected, it was like a breath of fresh air to hear the innocent question, "sure, he caught me in a storm and we bonded through similar interests. That's really where we started." That question didn't require much thought. If Lucy was honest with herself, she didn't truly feel like it was just yesterday that she and Laxus talked to each other during the storm. It felt like they had known each other since forever. The way they clicked wasn't something you came across just every day. It was almost like fate brought him to find her sitting on the roof of her apartment and for them to connect with the beauty of lightning surrounding them and the loud crashes of thunder sounding in their ears.

It was almost too surreal for Lucy to wrap her head around, now that she was thinking of it. She, Lucy Heartfilia, was dating Laxus Dreyar. And to find that under the tough exterior the blonde man exuded, was an insecure boy needing that one person to be with to trust with his inner demons, still left her feeling odd even though she had seen it before in his eyes. Lucy wasn't going to fool herself, she knew Laxus was also strong willed and one hell of a tough mage when it came down to it. He still was a stubborn hot-blooded male. But just like everyone in the world, he had his past that he didn't come out unscathed from. But that was where she came in. A girl who had her own family problems who could relate on some level while also respecting who he is, she could be a beacon of light for him to come to when his burdens weighed him down. Maybe someday she would tell him about her past, the one where everyone knew had its downs, but the parts that people also did not know of.

Her strong will and ability to pull out of situations with a smile on her face while thinking of all the reasons to be happy would be the one thing to bring Laxus to the point where he could accept all that made him, well, him.

And that thought brought a smile to Lucy's face.

She wanted to have the chance to hold him when the small bit of sadness would creep into his eyes when looking at guild mates. To give him a shove when his walls started to build themselves again when people acted surprised at his ability to open up or when they pointed out how he was acting different. She wanted him to pull her in front of himself with a hug, making her act as part of a shield, anything to prevent him from closing himself off from everyone else. Lucy wanted to do anything and everything to find out just what made Laxus tick and what made him happy enough to forget about the cruelties of the world, if only for a second.

These feelings weren't normal for someone who just got into a relationship that morning, this she knew, but they just already had that type of understanding with each other. She would respect him and push him to better himself, while he would show her just who he could be in the privacy away from the guild until he was comfortable enough to shed his abrasive nature around everyone else.

"ucy. Lu-chan. LUCY!"

"Wait, wha-, huh?" Came Lucy's intelligent response when the calling of her name brought her out of her inner ramblings. Looking around, she found that everyone was looking at her with wide-eyed expressions. Mira's in particular had hearts in her eyes as she looked at Lucy.

"You zoned out on us for a bit Lu-chan, what were you thinking of to bring that kind of smile on your face?" Levy asked once she was sure Lucy's attention was back on her.

"Yeah, it appears our guilds number one jerk may have a soft side he doesn't show to the rest of us," Cana added.

Lucy would have happily answered Levy, but Cana's comment hit the wrong nerve in Lucy for some reason and she leveled the brunette with a hard glare. "Don't call him a jerk around me, I suppose he can act like one sometimes but he really isn't that bad if you just sit down and have a normal conversation with him. I bet everyone can attest to the fact that Laxus has changed dramatically since the time he was excommunicated. He is not the same jerk who made up the Battle Royale. He is completely trustworthy now and is one of the most faithful nakama you can find out in the world now. Or did you forget how he defended us against his father's guild during the Grand Magical Games?" Lucy paused and realized she had slowly leaned forward to the point of being in Cana's face. She straightened again and took a deep calming breath. "Sorry, that was uncalled for." Taking in Cana's surprised expression, she was sure the woman didn't mean any harm by the jerk comment. Cana grumbled, but accepted the apology for what it was, the rest of the girls made the wise decision to not comment anymore on the subject.

"To answer your question, Levy, I was just thinking about how much I already enjoy being with Laxus. He has already proven that is a great guy and is really sweet to me. I suppose now I have seen that side of him I am a little protective over how people see him. We have just connected in a way that leaves me happy and I want to continue making him happy so I can see the smile he doesn't show anyone else." Lucy blushed slightly when a chorus of 'awws' were the response to her explanation but didn't say any more, it was true that she felt that was about being with Laxus.

"Okay, I guess who wants to go next?" She asked. She heard a giggle to her left and looked over to find Mavis floating beside her.

"I don't have any questions, but since Mira called being Godmother already, I call being God grandmother, if there is such a thing. And make sure you give Third a grandbaby soon, he's practically living in his new fantasies now where he's spoiling your child rotten." With a giggle she shot off to somewhere else in the guild, and everyone looked over to where their Master was sitting on top of a table with a goofy smile on his face, obviously stuck daydreaming.

A strangled groan slipped from Lucy's mouth, "that man better not be planning anything perverted, like trying to 'accidentally' lock us in one of the guild's storage rooms." As if on que, Master snapped out of his day dream to look at Lucy, seeing her already looking at him he gave her a wide smile and a thumb's up. Another strangled noise sounded from Lucy's throat and she turned away from her pervert of a master.

"Finally Love Rival isn't Love Rival anymore!" Juvia decided to cheer at that point, apparently finally coming to that conclusion.

Thought Lucy could only sigh, "Juvia, I don't know how many times I have had to remind you of this before, but I was never your love rival. Gray has always been just a teammate to me and nothing more. Where you got the ridiculous notion that we were ever interested in each other the world may never know." The poor water mage didn't need to know that she used to think Gray was handsome before she ever joined the guild. Even though that crazy idea quickly went away when she finally became a Fairy Tail mage and discovered Gray's habit of stripping. The man quickly became like a brother to her so there was nothing to be a rival to where Juvia was involved, "you know I see him as a brother, so it would just be weird to see him romantically. Same with Natsu," she pointed this comment towards Mira, who she knew had once thought the boy would make the perfect match for her, but also heard Lisanna breathe a sigh of relief. Oh, she was so going to pounce on Lisanna later and question her all about what the little breath meant. "But enough with talking about being a possible love rival, I'm with Laxus now and I am happy."

"Juvia supposes Love Rival is right," Juvia stated, if only sounding a little unsure about everything.

"Maybe try calling my Lucy for once, Juvia, since I'm obviously no longer your love rival." She laughed softly with a few other girls joining her.

"Juvia will try to keep that in mind.. Lucy." The name sounded odd coming from the water mage since Lucy had only heard her call her love rival since the girl joined the guild, but she was glad that their relationship had progressed a little.

"Um, Lucy, you said you were happy, but I just want to make sure he really treats you well." Wendy spoke up next. She had become close to Lucy over the time being in the guild and had come to see her as sort of an older sister. Lucy had always been strong when she couldn't and was always there for her when she needed support. She never told Lucy that she thought this, she was too nervous of how Lucy would react, but someday she would let her know. It would be nice having family other than Carla, even if they weren't blood related. The guild was wonderful, but she wanted that connection with someone to get close to and Lucy had almost naturally filled that role of being a sister to her when she finally joined the guild. So now that she was with Laxus she wanted to make sure she was treated right. She had heard of the things that happened before she joined the guild when Laxus was involved, but had the naiveté of not witnessing it firsthand, so she saw how good the man could be even though he was a bit intimidating at times.

Lucy looked down to where Wendy was and smiled fondly at the small girl. She was starting to grow so much more and was turning into a charming lady. Wendy had always held a special place in her heart, from the first time she saw the poor girl trip when first meeting her, to see the determination the girl showed when faced with complications. She supposed the blue haired girl had become sort of a little sister to her. There have been times where she had taken Wendy shopping and out to get food, she loved to spoil the girl rotten. She supposed she would tell Wendy soon that she saw her as such, taking in the small girl would make Lucy happy, and she had always wanted a little sister to spoil anyways. "Really, really, Wendy. He wants to make me happy just like I want to make him happy." That simple answer seemed to satisfy the female dragon slayer as she nodded with a serious expression on her face.

Just then Lucy remember something very important. She was offered a free strawberry smoothie to come down here and now looking around, there wasn't one in sight. Her eyes slowly slanted into a glare directed to the barmaid of Fairy Tail. "Mira," she called in a sing song voice that contradicted her eyes completely, "I remember being told that there was a smoothie down here with my name on it. I don't suppose you lied to me, hmm?" Lucy believed that going through this interrogation of her relationship entitled her to a free smoothie, no one could tell her otherwise.

The shock that crossed the takeover mages face was enough to tell everyone that she completely forgot to make one in the first place and she hurriedly scrambled around the counter and into the kitchen to make one that instant. In what could only be a record for the fastest smoothie making in all of Earthland, she came back out with a frosted glass in her hands with a swirl of whipped cream on top and set it down in from of Lucy. "Sorry, Lucy, I was too excited to see how you and Laxus got together that I forgot to make one. Now I guess that will have to be all for today, any other questions can wait for later."

Lucy finished the last sip of her smoothie, she was really thirsty and the smoothie hit the right spot so it was downed fast, but she was surprised she was being let off the hook so easily. But just then she noticed Mira looking up and followed her gaze to see Laxus staring down the second story balcony at her with a stern face. She smiled to him and was happy to see a small quirk to his lips.

"And I suppose Laxus' team is done with him." Mira added, although Lucy wasn't really paying attention anymore now that Laxus could be seen leaping over the ledge and landing right next to where she was sitting.

Laxus looked deep in her eyes and she knew he was trying to see if they said anything to bother her, as she was doing the same to him. She could see that his team might have annoyed him, but that he was also trying to keep his expression open instead of reverting to being a brute to shield his emotions. That made her smile widen, he was trying and was doing so well already. The fact that he cared enough for her already to really try for her sake to open up to their guild mates made her heart melt in a pile of mushy goo. His eyes held a tenderness only for her and it made her want to kiss the man senseless.

Laxus apparently had the same thought for he ignored the still present congregation of girls watching silently and dipped his head to press a soft kiss to Lucy's lips, only allowing himself to slide his lips across hers in a shatteringly tender kiss. But then he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and started walking to the guild hall doors. "C'mon, Blondie, we're getting out of here."

Though she didn't quite enjoy the rough handling, Lucy couldn't help but laugh, "whatever you say, Sparky." Looking up, Lucy watched the expressions of surprise as they passed by everyone, and looked over to see her team looking at her with wistful eyes. She offered them a small smile, they were all forgiven already, but they still deserved to think over their actions a little more. Right now Lucy was content. Relaxed. _Ready._ Well for whatever the future brought her and Laxus' way.

The one thing she missed, that she really should not have, were the matching gleams that entered Mira's and Master's eyes as the two watched their two favorite blonde's leave the guild. Oh the plans they had in store for those two.

* * *

 **Short, right? Well I hope this didn't disappoint! I really wanted to add more to this but at the same time I wanted to get a chapter out because I feel so guilty, so I cut it off where I did for a reason. The Friday I will work on Laxus' point of view and add a bit more substance to it.**

 **School has started up, and paired with working, there isn't too much time off but my Friday is completely clear! So I should be able to get the next chapter out then too! Hooray for getting back into this story!**

 **You all know the deal-io, let me know what you think. I feel this chapter is lacking the usual standards I hold for myself when publishing a chapter, but I truly wanted to get something out for you all. So if you want to tell me how much it stunk for you then go ahead, I can't blame you. But also if you find any grammar mistakes or whatnot let me know so I can fix them. I enjoy reading a story that has no mistakes in them to divert my attention and I'm sure you all do too. So let me know so I can edit it to clean it up!**

 **And don't worry, even I believe the girls of Fairy Tail were all entirely too calm in this chapter to satisfy our crazy guilds reputation, so I promise in future chapters we will see the evil plotting master minds that we all know and love.**

 **My next chapter should be out, if not this Friday, then Sunday! That day is clear for me too! I really hope I didn't disappoint too much with this chapter! I still want to write to all of your expectations too!**

 **I'll catch you all next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Who here hates when school messes with your plans and times when you want to update your stories? Well, me too. I've even created a little jingle:**

 **If you hate your classes and you know it, clap your hands. *clap, clap***

 **If you hate your classes and you know it, clap your hands. *clap, clap***

 **If you hate your classes and you know it, and you ain't afraid to show it, if you hate your classes and you know it, clap your hands. *clap, clap***

 **Well, now that that's out of my system then I hope none of you are too mad at me with this update being a couple days later than expected. School work really messes with things, AND SO DOES HAVING THE FANFICTION SITE DOWN (UGH SO FRUSTRATING!), but I'm happy I am finally able to get this out.**

 **Disclaimer: nothin' mine, but da plot line.**

 **Now here's the promised complimentary chapter!**

* * *

Laxus watched as Lucy turned away from him to head downstairs, his eye brow twitching with each step she took. _I'm a traitor now?_ Even though she had asked him to go down to the bar with her and help, he knew he had to stay with his team. _But a TRAITOR? And I'm going to pay?!_ _Dammit._ He did not want to know what was in store for him later, he could already tell that if Lucy was the one behind a plan, that it will be played out to the end no matter what it took, so he was not looking forward to whatever it was going to be. Also, he didn't like how he didn't know when he was going to "pay." Maybe he could change her mind into giving a pleasurable punishment? One involving their lips. Maybe some tongue too? But that was probably pushing his luck.

With an inaudible sigh escaping his lips, he turned his focus back to his team. He was wary. Guarded. _Determined._

He was not going to allow his walls to rebuild themselves because of his team, whatever they may throw at him. He had promised Lucy that he would try his best, as much as he hated doing so, he knew Lucy only had good intentions and that she was right in trying to get him to open himself more to at least his guild mates. So he was determined to go through with this interrogation from Team Body Guards, as he liked to call them, and try to keep an open mind.

Seeing as Laxus' attention was back on them, Freed was the first to speak up again. Being the leader came with more responsibilities, making him the one to start the conversation to ensure Laxus' image would not be hurt and that this was the best choice for the man they all adored. "Laxus, you promise that you are quite fine and also okay with this and her nickname for you? Because if not then then I can talk to her about it in a civilized manner and ask her to refrain from calling you such an atrocious name."

Immediately Laxus let out a low growl, and it only increased in sound when he heard Lucy's "shut up" echo around the guild from downstairs. He had heard the chatter of the girls down by the bar as Freed spoke, but he didn't listen to what they were saying, but it must have irked Lucy quite a bit if she resorted to yelling.

But the fact that had him growling the most was what Freed had said to him. He brought up how he was feeling once again, when he was sure that he had made it clear minutes before that he was fine and that he could act any damn way he pleased. Also, Freed would talk to _his_ girlfriend and ask her to _refrain_ from calling him Sparky? What the actual fuck? Lucy was his girlfriend, and as much as being called Sparky annoyed him at first, it was almost cute how Lucy would say it with attitude since she knew it would get a small rise out of him. But if he had a real problem with it, then _he_ would be the one to talk to her about it. Laxus may not be the one to come to for dating advice, but he did know that if there was a problem within the relationship, then it was the two _dating_ that were supposed to talk about it and fix the problem, not send some mediator to solve what was wrong.

Laxus watched as Freed almost unnoticeably moved back in his seat throughout his growl, and it made him a tiny bit happier to know that the man understood already that speaking in such a way was bound to get him in some trouble. Finally he cut off the rumbling going through his chest and gave a hard glare to the team sitting in front of him, he needed them to know that he was going to be completely serious and that they needed to fully understand what he was going to say. "I told you once already that I am fine. Get that through your thick skulls that that is the truth. Next, you will not be speaking to Lucy down there about what she calls me. If I have any problem whatsoever it will be me who talks to her, not any-fucking-one else."

In the silence that ensued his rough answer, they all could hear what Cana said to Lucy downstairs, "My dear, Lucy, who knew you were into the dominating type. Tell me, how good is he in bed? I've always wondered what possibilities his particular brand of magic could bring."

Laxus groaned, but with widening eyes watched throughout what the card mage was saying his team's reaction. Ever diverted her eyes, and opened her fan to flutter in front of her face, a nearly imperceptible blush staining her cheeks. Bickslow's tongue lolled out of his mouth with a pervy shit-eating grin to go along with it, but it was Freed's reaction that he was dreading. The green haired man's mouth slowly started to gap open, eyes unfocusing and widening into saucers as the implications entered his mind, and the half choke, half screech that left his mouth made Laxus wince.

The unfocused eyes then turned to Laxus, "Laxus! You wouldn't try-"

He was not able to finish though, as Bickslow was his ever faithful self and had to insert his own comment, "Laxus, man, I knew you had it in you!"

Not letting the matter continue on its crash course, Laxus let out one more threatening growl. It almost amazed him how his team bounced back from the reserved states he put them in with his first growl, to question him about what he did in bed. Though he had not ever tried doing anything with lightning to a girl, he didn't think they would appreciate it since his team already felt weird about his ability to warm them up through a shock. Though, now thinking about it, Lucy had proved to quite enjoy what his magic had to offer the night before, so he would probably have to look into the possibilities he could come up with later on. But first, he had to set his team straight once again.

Laxus breathed in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let it out slowly. It would not get him anywhere to constantly be annoyed with his team and reprimanding them for they would say to him. _Patience is key. Patience is virtue. I will keep my calm._ Opening his eyes once more, he eyed his team with a blank expression. "My relationship is exactly what it sounds like, _my relationship_. What I do in private is not your business unless it directly influences you or anyone else. Is that clear?" His gruff question was answered by three nodding heads. "Good."

"Laxus," Evergreen started, finally closing her fan and resting it on her lap, "you must understand that as weird as your smiling and laughing is odd for us, we just want to watch out for you as much as you do for us. We want to make sure the girl is not after your name, title, or anything else. She has to prove that she is deserving of you." She gave a huff, opened her fan once again, and fluttered it, seeming to be finished with putting her two cents into the situation

 _Must exercise patience, biting her head off won't do me any good. Must exercise patience, biting her head off won't do me any good._ The mantra was repeated in Laxus' mind until he felt calm enough to respond, but right as he opened his mouth, Cana's loud drunken voice reached them once again, "yeah, it appears our guilds number one jerk may have a soft side he doesn't show to the rest of us."

The scowl that appeared on Laxus' face was enough to get his team backing up in their seats. They knew that look meant that his was angered and it didn't bode well to have his mood turn any more sour. The Raijinshuu just hoped the lightning mage didn't take his anger out on them, they were already testing his short temper, but they were only doing their job.

But then Lucy's harsh voice responded before Laxus could do anything, "don't call him a jerk around me, I suppose he can act like one sometimes but he really isn't that bad if you just sit down and have a normal conversation with him. I bet everyone can attest to the fact that Laxus has changed dramatically since the time he was excommunicated. He is not the same jerk who made up the Battle Royale. He is completely trustworthy now and is one of the most faithful nakama you can find out in the world now. Or did you forget how he defended us against his father's guild during the Grand Magical Games?" There was a pause, and then a quieter voice came from the blonde, "sorry, that was uncalled for. To answer your question, Levy, I was just thinking about how much I already enjoy being with Laxus. He has already proven that he is a great guy and is really sweet to me. I suppose now that I have seen that side of him I am a little protective over how people see him. We have just connected in a way that leaves me happy and I want to continue making him happy so I can see his smile he doesn't show anyone else."

Laxus froze in his seat. Lucy had just mentioned one of the major royal fuck-ups he committed, but that was not what he focused on. He focused on the fact that Lucy said he was one of the most faithful and trustworthy nakama. That alone made his heart start pounding faster. The fact that Lucy believed this was enough for Laxus to catch himself from building up his walls again. He could hear the conviction in Lucy's voice that she truly believed what she had said. How could he not be touched by her saying these things and defending him? In all honesty, if anyone was to truly not trust him, it would be her. His past transgressions against Lucy should have added up to her being the most wary around him. Hell, he said he wouldn't help out with the Phantom Lord incident because she didn't become his girl at the time, then during the time he tried taking over Fairy Tail, she was one of the girls he had turned into stone, he shot lightning right next to her frozen form, and had his arm draped over her shoulders when he threatened to shatter all the girls. _Shit, I still don't know what I was thinking then. How could I have been so stupid?_ He liked to think that he would have never truly gone through with his threat back then, but if for some reason he had, then he would have lost Lucy due to his recklessness, the one girl who has seen through his façade and opened him up.

Laxus' mood started turning more and more depressed as he continued to think about all he had done to Lucy in the past. How could she, of all people, forgive him completely with everything he had done to her? Sure, he was a better man now. Yeah, he could now proudly defend his guild. But even so, what right did he have to be with Lucy? Ever had said that Lucy had to prove that she deserved to be with him, but the real question was: did he, himself, truly deserve to be with Lucy?

One timid voice reached through Laxus' mind, "um, Lucy, you said you were happy, but I want to make sure he really treats you well." The shy voice of Wendy broke through his thoughts and he strained his ears to ensure he heard what Lucy said. "Really, really, Wendy. He wants to make me happy just like I want to make him happy." Lucy's warm voice did not hesitate once when she answered.

And just like that, the stupor Laxus had put himself in was shattered. _She believes I treat her well. I make her happy. She finds me trustworthy and faithful. She understands and has forgiven me. She wants to make_ me _happy just as much as I want to make her happy._ _She really does care._ That's right, it doesn't matter to her what he had done in the past, she had forgiven him long ago for what he had done, and was also the first to recognize that he was trying to change himself to become a person that his guild mates could depend upon again. How could he forget such a thing? That Lucy was a beacon of light to all that had lost their way. How could he have not seen this sooner? How could he have passed over all of her smiles she had given him these past months, the clear eyes that looked at him without fear?

It didn't matter what to her that he had committed crimes, all that mattered to her now was showing the world who he truly was; the caring man on the inside who cherished his guild. He may not be the softest person around or the one to openly show his love for his guild, but that did not mean he didn't care. Lucy realized this out of everyone he was around, she figured out that he was struggling with his inner demons and still continued to do so. She challenged him to open up. She didn't care if he deserved her or not, she just wanted to make him happy and to be with him. And that was all that Laxus knew he needed to know to realize that he could let go of his past and what he had done to the guild. He would try to forgive himself, but not forget. He had learned important lessons from what he had done, but now he could feel another small portion of the walls he had built crumble from Lucy's short reassurance to Wendy.

 _How can such a short response ease my mind?_ This was the only question running through his mind until he mentally face-palmed, _of course, it's because Lucy is Lucy. She does things her own way and doesn't let anyone else tell her what to believe. She truly is the light of Fairy Tail. And she really is mine._ That one thought brought a pause to Laxus' inner ramblings. _She's mine._ That thought. That one thought made his heart skip a beat, almost as if he was just now realizing who his girlfriend truly was.

Laxus was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that his harsh scowl had turned into a slightly despairing look, then into a soft smile during the time he had heard Cana's remark to Lucy's response to Wendy. Bickslow, Evergreen, and Freed all recognized that they truly had nothing to worry about with Lucy being with Laxus. How could they forget what type of person Lucy was? She was the branded beacon of light for Fairy Tail, the light of the guild.

Bickslow looked at his longtime friend and let his face melt into a small smile for the man. Laxus had been there for him for so long that it had seemed like he had always known the lightning mage. He had found him when he first lost control of his magic and brought him back to reality. He was there when he found his first soul and helped him through learning about his magic and the possible dangers that could come with not training himself to be a master Seith Mage. Never once did the man try to turn his back when Bickslow made multiple mistakes while tripping and stumbling to learn his magic. No, the man held firm in his friendship and this earned Bickslow's undying faith and trust. No matter what, Bickslow would always be there for Laxus, just as the man was for him. So now that he finally found a girl that could bring such a smile to the usually stoic man, he couldn't possibly be against their relationship. He would be there to support them even if it was with his pervy comments. Laxus deserved the happiness Lucy already showed to bring out of him, unless the relationship took a turn for the worst, Bickslow would be content to sit back and enjoy the carefree person Laxus was turning out to be. _You deserve this man._

Evergreen's eyes widened as she took in the soft smile on Laxus' face. _So it's the girl bringing this side out of him, huh?_ When Evergreen had joined the guild, she had naturally believed herself to be the queen of the fairies, her magic represented her position and she had the poise to be the queen, no matter how many people saw Erza as Titania. But it was Laxus who had become her friend and put up with her haughty attitude. He was the one to bring her into a group of mages that took her for who she was, not caring to question how she saw herself, but instead supported her. It was Laxus who continued to be her friend through growing up that brought her to trust him completely. He was the big brother she never had, and though he may not show how much he cared all the time, he had always looked after her. She would never betray the man sitting in front of her, he had done too much for her and that was why she had followed him in his endeavors. But never had he shown the soft side of himself, the one who laughed and smiled without a care, before today. So who could blame her for being wary and thinking something was off? But now she realized it was Lucy who brought it out of him. The girl was somehow able to pull Laxus from his stubborn self and opened him just enough to show them all that he was more than the façade he put up for everyone to see. How could she be wary of his odd behavior and ask if Lucy was deserving of Laxus? If Lucy was able to produce such a soft smile on Laxus' face then that was all Evergreen needed to care about. _She just might be alright for you, Laxus._

Once Laxus' expression shifted into a soft smile, Freed pulled himself upright in his chair and resigned himself to what has come. Freed had once known the life of the sophisticated, it was partially why he was who he was today. But he had quite that life without consequence and became the Fairy Tail mage he was now. Coming to such a rambunctious guild had been a large step for Freed when he was so young, he didn't know exactly how to act when there were many rules to follow and an exact way to present himself. Then Laxus found him one day, sitting in the middle of a guild fight with a book on his lap that he was reading, not caring for the chaos happening around and above him. He had taken him to his table and that was what began the respect Freed had for the man today. His magic relied on rules and poise, it was Laxus who provided him the means to grow and have people to depend upon in an unknown world to him. The sophisticated air about him Freed was never able to drop, but Laxus never once tried to reprimand or change him for it. He took him in as he was and trusted him to have his back in fights. He even accepted his Darkness Magic, which was considered a taboo and also forbidden. Many people feared such magic and would turn Freed away if they ever found out about it, but not Laxus. He was one of the few that continued to be his friend and helped him control the demon part of his magic. How could Freed question Laxus after the devotion the man had shown him within all the years of standing next to one another?

With the smile that was now showing on Laxus' face, Freed understood why Laxus was acting the way he was. Truly, it wasn't acting at all, Laxus was finally allowing himself to let go of the anger and remorse he held against himself with Lucy by his side. Lucy truly was the light of Fairy Tail, and Freed had noticed that she was one of the first few that had forgiven them for the Battle Royale. Now that he was noticing that she was a good influence for one man he trusted the most, he couldn't possibly think to get between their relationship. This was what was truly best for Laxus and Freed would welcome this change with an open mind. He could only wish he was one of the few that was able to get Laxus to realize that he was a good person and deserved the happiness he was now showing. _Laxus, you truly are worthy of everything Lucy can bring to you and she is truly deserving of you. I will continue to stand by your side as your friend and watch as you finally become the man you yourself can be proud of._

Laxus was completely oblivious to what his friends were thinking but finally caught what he was doing and brought his expression back to being stern. Finally focusing back on his team he spoke once more, "I understand that you all are just watching out for me, thank you for that," he ignored the surprised expressions he received from such a statement. He wasn't one known to thank people much, "but it doesn't matter who's deserving of whom, Lucy and I are together and that is that. I will not tolerate any ill attitude or intent towards Blondie down there, and I will shock you on the ass if you upset Blondie with anything you say to her or about her. This is the end of this conversation and I hope you all understand."

With that, Laxus stood up and walked to the balcony ledge, looking down to see the large group of girls he knew was surrounding his girlfriend. He internally smirked when he watched Lucy enjoy her smoothie. Everyone knew of her obsession with Mira's strawberry smoothies, it was hard not to when the girl ordered one or two almost every day. As Laxus continued to look down, Mira looked up at him and a soft smile appeared on her face, but he didn't care much for it. It was Lucy his eyes were on and he watched as she slowly looked up to him after sucking her smoothie dry and give him a small smile that Laxus couldn't help but return with a quirk of his lips.

Deciding that they had had enough time with their separate groups, he kept his eyes locked with Lucy's as he jumped from the balcony, only to land right next to her. Now that he was so close, he studied her eyes to see if the girls overstepped their boundaries when questioning her to see if she was bothered by anything. He had heard many comments but tuned out a lot, so he was happy to see that she appeared content and was only looking at him with a slowly widening smile, and her eyes seemed to be brightening the longer she studied him herself. Laxus couldn't help the way he tuned out the guild and the girls that were an arms-length away from him and Lucy, she was the only one taking up his mind right now. He couldn't stop his eyes from softening as he looked at Lucy and for the urge to kiss her suddenly overtake him.

He watched as Lucy's eyes fluttered closed as he slowly dipped his head and closed his eyes himself. He couldn't bring himself to kiss her the way he had earlier, the burning passion and hunger was not right for this moment and the revelations Laxus had just made. As his lips met hers and glided along Lucy's he repeated it once more in his mind as if to really confirm it, _she's truly mine._ And at that moment he knew he was a lucky bastard.

As the resounding "aww's" registered in his mind, Laxus decided that the guild had seen enough of his soft side towards Lucy for one day, and promptly picked Lucy up from her waist and dropped her on his shoulder, one hand resting on the back of her thighs to keep her in place, then he turned and started walking for the guilds entrance, "c'mon, Blondie, we're getting out of here."

Lucy's laugh was like music to his ears, "whatever you say, Sparky."

A smirk appeared on his face with her comment, maybe being called Sparky wouldn't be so bad if Lucy continued to act her spunky self with him when she said it. As Laxus stepped across the threshold of the guild to the outside world, he walked on renewed. Tranquil. _Ready._ With Lucy by his side, he couldn't wait to see what the future brought their way.

He missed the way his team of body guards looked on with expressions showing how happy they felt for him, and the softness in his grandfather's eyes that contradicted the scheming gleam that was also present. Maybe Laxus could wait to see what the future brought to his life with Lucy.

* * *

 **So this still isn't as long as I usually write my chapters, BUT I feel as though I left it at a good spot. Going any further and I feel like it would have ruined the atmosphere of this chapter. Do ya'll agree? I hope so, as you all have probably figured out with my other author rants, I don't like to disappoint. I write for all you wonderful followers and readers. Your continued support for this story helps the gears to turn in my head when writing and keeps up the motivation to type the next word. I love you all for the follows and reviews, you guys are the best!**

 **As always, if you find any grammatical mistake or anything you want to point out to me about my story, don't hesitate to leave a comment or PM me. I enjoy any and all you guys have to say or review, and take everything you guys comment into consideration. And it truly does help to hear from all of you guys.**

 **Okay, okay, I'll shut up now. I probably enjoy my little author rants at the top and bottom of my chapters too much. Anywho, I'll see you all next chapter!**


End file.
